I'm Not Sure This Is Real Jacob Black
by peacechickenlove
Summary: Blaire:A city girl always up on the latest trends.She's not the one to be to trusting or know if she's fallen in love. Byron:One word, player.But underneath it all he holds secrets and feelings nobody could guess...
1. Chapter 1

"Left" your brother said tiredly as you turned your blinker on.

Turning you parked in your new apartment building parking lot in La Push. Yeah, I know. Sounds like a condom.

"We're here." You sang to your halfway asleep brother. Your brother. Guess guys sprout early, he's at least six feet and huge. I mean I guess it's expected, he eats like a beast.

He sighed and the two of you walked into the shabby building seeing a smiling old lady. Personally you love old people, so don't hate on them. Smiling you walked up to the fragile lady.

"Hi, we're the new tenets here and we came to check in." you said putting on your adult pleaser voice.

"Yeah were the new suckers you're getting a quick buck out of." Bryon, your brother, said. Leading to a smack in the chest, lightly though. His chest has started to get harder.

Giving you the keys you walked to room 101. While Bryon started bringing up boxes you took a look around. A living room, three rooms, two bathrooms (thank god), a kitchen, and a balcony in the living room overlooking a forest.

"So... you wanna do all the work and make me a sandwich while I take a nap?" he said hopefully.

"I came from New York to help you, not do all the work for you dummy." You laughed, he actually thought we you were going to do his work.

For the next week you unpacked and arranged imported furniture in the house. Now as you can see we're not your average runaways. Well, we're not. All you remember was one night you heard your dad yelling, bro crying, and next thing you know he's out the house. The two of you had always been close so you negotiated with your dad and had him fund your expenses in La Push. Meaning he was still letting you using your credit and debit cards.

You walked into your room laid on your bed, ready to fall asleep at 9:00, pathetic.

"Hey, I'm starving cook me food women." Your brother laughed, his smile still not melting the distant look that's been in his eyes lately.

"It's the 21st century, make your own food."

"Takeout it is, I'm gonna find a Chinese place, wanna come."

"No, I really need a bath with my Bath and Body Works products." You said

"Gross, taking a bath is like sitting in your own filth." He laughed.

Eww. Gross. He's right, relaxation demolished.

"Whatever, go get my food."

"Ohh, so this is how the 21st century works." He laughed heading out the door.

_**Bryon.**_

You casually swung the keys to your Range Rover whistling to yourself. This has been the best week. Who knew being kicked out your house could be so sweet. Your whistling suddenly stopped as you noticed some guys that looked as big as you by your car. They smelled like you, and had no jackets on in this 40 degree weather, like you.

You cautiously unlocked your doors and they two guys kept their eyes on you.

"Can I help you?" you said rudely.

"Actually yes, I'm Sam and this is Jacob. We're like you and have come to talk to you about joining our pack." He smiled

WTF?

"Wait, there are tons of me, us? I thought this was just me!" you yelled frustrated nervously, if that's possible.

They looked at you as if you were crazy."Wait you don't know, about anything." Jake, Jay, whatever said.

"Duh, this isn't normal." Wait. More of them. You needed to get Blaire your older sister out of here.

You ran up the steps and hear steps behind you. You felt weight crushed on your back.

"Jake, get off him." The Sam, Sammy, San dude said, more like ordered.

"Please, we want to help you, but only if you allow us to." He spoke kindly, as if he actually cared. But that's not what led the two werewolves into your apartment. This Sam dude sounded kinda smart so smart dudes never know how to fight. Right?

"Quiet my sister's doesn't need to know about this. Your story is I know you off Facebook, got it?" you said turning toward them.

"Nice lie." Jacob smirked.

"I know." You laughed, he was alright.

"Bryon word to the wise it's best to tell the people close to you about how your special." He said wisely.

"Whatever, start talkin." You said plopping on the couch.

I'm not going to tell you everything he said so here are the main points I got in the first 10 minutes of his speech.

1. I'm part Quileute

2. I exist to fight vampires

3. There's a pack of wolves and Sam is Alpha while Jake's Beta

He was about to explain more but Blaire came out and started getting all motherly on you.

Great.

_**Blaire**_**.**

You walked out feeling refreshed when you saw two shirtless strangers sitting on your couch.

"Um, about to leave so bye." You said shortly and walked to the kitchen. Well were about to when Bryon grabs your wrist.

"Listen these are some of my Facebook friends, we're just chillin and about to get your Chinese." He said innocently.

Okay, there are two things you should know about me.

1. I'm an excellent liar

2. I can tell a liar from a mile away

You tilted your head and smiled,"Really, sweety don't lie to me."

He had his 'oh bad word' face on and rubbed his neck nervously.

"There here to help me with the problem that caused me to move out here." No idea what that is, but right now you didn't care. Turning to the guys, you saw one kinda staring. Well you were in pajamas.

"You know what, don't care. Get me some alcohol, Chinese food, and rent My Sister's Keeper for me. I'm tired." You said sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels.

"That's my sister, sure as hell can't live with her, but can't live without her." You heard him laugh with the others.

Funny how you didn't realize how out of the loop you really were.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Byron.**_

Eventually you got Blaire's Chinese food, two hours after she kicked you out. Meanwhile, Sam and Jacob had been explaining everything to you. From the Cullens, to the human vampire couple, and all the werewolf facts. For once in a year, you felt in control. You felt, well normal. You were around people who knew what was going on.

You left Blaire's Chinese at the door, not wanting to deal with her interrogating you at the moment.

"So, what else are you going to teach me?"

"Right now I'm going to call a meeting so you can meet the rest of the pack, and then we'll do a little running in wolf form." Sam said

Hopping into the Range you drove to Sam's house

Leaning over Jacob whispered into your ear, "Don't look at Emily's face."

"Who's that?"

"His wife, you'll see what a mean."

As you walked into the house you could already hear conversations. Sam walked to the door and started hugging this lady, I'm guessing his wife.

She turned around smiling to you and you saw exactly what Jacob was talking about. If he hadn't told you, yeah don't want to think about it.

"Oh, hello who is this." She said smiling warmly at you.

"I'll explain inside, is everybody here?" Sam asked.

"Yup." She motioned you into the house, well the kitchen where you saw a lot of werewolves (he can smell them).All eyes were on you as you walked in with Jacob and Sam.

"Well, everybody this is Byron. He's one of us and has just moved here with his older sister." Sam explained.

"Yeah, so welcome him. He's new to this stuff and he's in the pack now." Jacob ended.

For a few seconds it was silent and then chatter broke out. Questions were asked, food was eaten, and laughter was shared. You instantly felt at home as if you knew them forever, not one hour.

"Come on, guys let's see what Byron can do." Sam said over the noise.

"Yeah, let's see how squirt rolls." Embry and Quil laughed.

"Don't hate." You countered and walked backwards in front of them. Bad idea. You accidently walked into some girl, falling on top of her.

"My bad, wasn't paying attention." You said sincerely trying to help her up.

"Obviously your dumbass wasn't paying attention! Watch where the hell-"she stopped looking into your eyes and shut up.

Confused you walked away toward Jared and Paul. "Dude I just saw the worse case of PMS ever."

They laughed. "So you met the bitch Leah already. Man, I'm sorry." Jared laughed

"I know, she was screaming and then looked into my eyes and was silent just staring at me." You laughed, but I guess it wasn't funny. They stopped and looked at you wide eyed and ran off toward Leah, by now everybody seemed to be walking toward her. Shit, hope I didn't do anything.

Walking with Seth you heard her talking frantically to Sam. When you approached she gave you a small smile and continued talking. Suddenly you felt yourself being spun in the air.

"We're saved! No more Leah acting mean! Dude you're our hero!" Quil said spinning a very confused you around.

"What are you talking about?"

"You imprinted on Leah." Jacob said putting an arm on your shoulder.

Imprinted. No. See, you're a no strings attached kind of guy, this won't work. So as Leah shyly approached you, you did the only thing you could think of.

You morphed into a wolf and ran into the forest.

_**Blaire.**_

Between eating Chinese food, watching Superbad, and chatting on IM you were knocked out. Until somebody repeatedly knocked on your door and rang your doorbell. Guessing it was Byron, you groggily opened the door revealing a shirtless guy and a girl in a tank top. It's the fall, put a sweater on freaks. Rolling your eyes you slammed the door in their faces, causing them to scream and bang the door. Normally you wouldn't care but you didn't need neighbors complaining.

"What!?"

"Let. Us. In." the girl said. Seriously strangers demanding you to do stuff? No way. You were about to close the door until one big dude held the door firm.

"Ignore her, is Byron here?" you recognized him as one of the friends he went out with.

"No, why, he was with you last." you said failing to stay calm.

"Can we come in?"

Ignoring him you went to your phone and started dialing.

"I've called him, he won't answer." The girl said in a duh voice.

"Well obviously, he probably just met you." Dumbass.

"Who is she anyway, why are we here Jacob?"

You were too busy texting and calling Byron's friends to notice Jacob staring at you so much that he was unaware that Leah was talking to him.

"Hello." Jacob answered his phone. After a few moments he hung up.

"We got him, at our place. We'll bring him home."

"Um, no. I don't know you people and since he disappeared with you guys I'm getting him." You said searching for your keys.

"He has the Range." Great.

"Well I guess you're taking me there." You ordered grabbing a jacket.

"Suit yourself." Jacob said, and Leah seemed to disappear.

"Where did the other girl go?" you questioned. You didn't know if this guy was a scary rapist or in FBI's most wanted.

"She wanted to walk, clear her head."

Awesome. Alone in the car with a stranger. Let's hope you can still scream loud.

You hopped into his truck as he drove you to your missing but now found brother.

Weird how the quietest places hold the most danger.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jacob.**_

You walked her to your Rabbit which was probably a step down from a Range Rover. Feeling a bit self conscience you started the car up, questions swirling through your head.

Is Bella okay?

Why did Byron run away?

Are Leah and Byron imprints?

Is Blaire my new imprint?

What's on HBO tonight?

Does Bella love me?

Is McDonalds open at 1:00 tonight?

"Are you going to speed it up, three cars have passed us in the slow lane?" Blaire said sarcastically.

"Right, lot on my mind."

"Hope the roads on the list of things on your mind."

"Do you always get the last word?" Geez, scratch is Blaire my imprint; she's annoying the hell out of me.

"Duh." She said turning the radio up.

Even though you two barely spoke you felt tension, maybe it was just you.

"What happened before Byron left." She asked full of concern; unlike the sarcastic I don't give a damn chick she was two minutes ago.

"Um…we told him some information, more like assumption, and he ran into the forest." You said slowly, this was going to be hard to explain.

"So… you expect me to believe that?" she questioned. Turning your head you tried to read her expression but she had a poker face covering her beautiful features, but, um, Bella was prettier. Right?

"It's hard to explain."

"Did it have to do with a girl or commitment?"

You turned to her shocked, "How did you know?!"

"Byron, well, let's just say he isn't big on facing problems at the right time." She laughed, though you didn't see any humor.

"We're here."

She jumped out the car before you could stop it and ran into the house. You followed and saw her kneeling by Byron. Confused, you walked by Sam and Leah, who looked like she was about to cry.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, the Cullens took him as a threat. The big one didn't know who he was and was about to kill him until the pack showed up. He has severe wounds and is unconscious right now. We are about to take him over to the doctor to get help."

Your blood began to boil hearing the Cullens name. The fact that they touched a new pack member and that they had Bella…

Looking over at Leah you saw her walk over to Byron. She probably felt terrible, considering she was the reason he ran in the first place. You caught Blaire's eyes for a second but then she returned to the body lying on the couch.

".. And don't give me some vague response. I leave my brother here, and then I come here and see him unconscious!" she started softly but increased her voice every word.

"Please calm down-" Sam started

"Don't tell me to calm down! Give ME ANSEWERS!" the room was silent, all eyes on the girl in pajamas.

She looked frustrated and started digging through Byron's pockets.

"We're going to take him to a doctor" Sam said calmly trying to approach her.

"No, you're not. I'm taking him to a real doctor. I'm not going to another stranger's house, stranger." She countered.

"He needs to see this doctor, you don't know what he's dealing with!"Leah yelled. Wow, she really did imprint.

"Who the hell are you tell me what to do with my brother who I've known since birth! How dare you tell me what's best for him, you don't know him!" she countered now in Leah's face.

"You're probably the reason he's here." She whispered viciously to Leah, shock and guilt written on her face.

Blaire smirked and started to pick up Byron, you saw Sam tilt his head toward Quil and Embry and soon, Blaire was held back.

"LET GO OF ME! STUPID ADOLESECENTS!" you had to laugh with the others, come on wouldn't you?

All of you got into cars and started to drive toward the Cullens. Much to your delight, you had screaming Blaire in your car. Please note the sarcasm.

"Oh great, now I'm getting raped and hidden in the forest." She has been making comments like this the whole time, to the point where it was hilarious.

"Don't worry that will happen later." Quil laughed. Flirt.

Eventually you got to the Cullens and the atmosphere grew serious once again. Everybody was basically guarding Blaire and Byron. Blaire was walking with Byron the whole way, hand in hand. Concern and motherly love was written all over her face, making her seem vulnerable. You, Sam, the unconscious werewolf walked into the house.

"Hey, let me go! He's my brother!" she yelled. Once again she was contained by Jared and Paul.

"Let her in." Sam ordered.

"Oh, we're terribly sorry. Emmett sends his sincere apologies." Esme said as she greeted you.

"Mother, it seems as if the human isn't aware of us." The bloodsucker who stole the love of your life said.

Blaire approached the steps and looked at everybody as if they were insane. "Every second he is unconscious is a second closer to his death. So IF YOU COULD GET THE DOCTOR THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED!" She said and everybody was reminded of why they were here, one of their own was close to death.

"Could you please not yell, my wife is sleeping." Edward said calmly.

"Wow, your wife is sleeping my brother's sleeping but that's different, he might not wake up." She said daring him to say one more word.

"Okay, I'm ready." Dr. Cullen emerged and you walked into the living room, placing Byron on the bed and seeing Bella, pregnant.

Bella is pregnant.

Bella had sex.

Bella had sex with a vampire and is pregnant by a bloodsucker.

_**Blaire.**_

You paced the living room ignoring the pregnant girl as the doctor started working. He was ejecting stuff, measuring things, and doing doctor stuff. After about an hour of pacing you heard a groan.

"Byron!" you screamed at his side and holding his hand in an instant.

"Where am I?" he asked tiredly.

"Wow, so that's the first thing you say when you wake up Byron? How cheesy." You laughed trying to distract him from any pain he might be having.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." he said sarcastically, how you missed that.

"Let's go home and get you in bed." You smiled.

Jacob helped put Byron in the car (they drove all the cars to the Cullens including theirs) and you started the engine. Sighing you got out the car before Jacob left.

"Wait!" you ran seeing your breathe, reminding you how cold you were.

Turning around he looked at you surprised.

"I know when I need to thank and apologize to people, so deliver the message. Thanks for helping Byron and sorry I was a tad overdramatic and yelly (yes yelly)." You smiled sincerely.

"No problem, I'll tell them."

"Thanks, goodnight." You smiled walking toward the car.

"Goodnight" he chanted as you drove into the night.

Isn't it ironic how the unexpected always happens?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Byron.**_

Blaire was being the paranoid mother you wish you never had. Basically she was making you stay up for 24 hours, in case you fall back into the unconscious stage again. Why 24 hours you ask? Because some dude on her facebook said so, yeah _real_ reliable information. You were at the 20 hour mark, so far ten movies have been watched and boredom has increased. Blaire fell asleep about five hours ago. But it wasn't Hancock that was keeping you up right now, it was your thoughts. I know, shocker.

You couldn't get that Leah girl out of your head, and you hardly knew her. You were starting to feel bad that you ran away from her like a disease, but what could you do? Stand there while she tells you she loves you? I need to stop.

I'm a hit it and quit it kind of guy, not the relationship type in Blaire's chick flicks. But could it be wrong? Would it be a crime to be with somebody who actually likes you? The real me, not my reputation, my body, or sports skills, but the real Byron. Great, I sound like a lovesick puppy. Maybe I should apologize, no wait. That seems wrong. Going to her house in the middle of the night, I mean I'm her brother's age. Isn't this all wrong? Technically isn't it illegal for her to even date me? Even if my fake ID doesn't say I'm a minor, I still am.

Screw 24 hours, I'm tired. Happily you closed your eyes ready for a peaceful dreamless sleep. Too bad that didn't happen

_I have to tell him, he'll understand, right? Pacing in your room you wondered if he could help you. He is my father, every night he says I love you, should this be any different? Maybe he would've have wanted you to tell him sooner. Or should you tell Mom? No, she's in Paris. You wouldn't want to worry her, nor would she believe you? You can't believe it yourself. Is it possible to turn into a giant wolf?_

_Somehow your feet led you to your Dad's office. Taking a deep breath you walked in._

"_Hello son, shouldn't you be in bed?"_

"_Listen, you know those old stories you used to tell us when we were little? About the cold ones and werewolves?" you asked nervously, he looked at you motioning you to continue._

"_Well, is it possible…that it's not fiction or fable? But it's actually true?" your eyes were now closed breathing stopped._

"_Your one of them. "He spoke coldly, hatred in every word._

"_Dad-" _

"_You are no son of mine!" he yelled._

"_You ruin people's lives like my father ruined me and my mother's, LEAVE!" he yelled throwing everything on his desk at you. _

_You are no son of mine_

_You are no son of mine_

_You are no son of mine_

You woke up sweating those words repeating in your head. Sighing, you looked out the balcony. Wouldn't it be easy to be a wolf, just run and run? No worries at all.

_**Leah.**_

You woke up and pulled some sweat pants on ready to head to Sam's for a bite to eat with Seth, until your mother decided to intervene.

"Leah, Seth already left but could you do me a favor and pick up some food at the store, I'm not feeling too well." She spoke kindly.

"Sure." What could you say; it was your sick mother.

Going into the backyard you took of your clothes and began running. Feeling the wind ripping through your hair and the pine smell filling your nostrils you felt free. Changing into your clothes you walked into the little store, in the parking lot seeing a white Range Rover.

Suddenly your nerves picked up and you felt the need for a mirror. Self consciously you ran your hand through your hair, trying to clean it up. Well, it could be anybody. Worse lie; _he_ was the only person in town with a Range. It could be his sister. Yea, that's probably it.

Feeling a little better you started gathering your things until you heard footsteps behind you.

Great.

"Um… hey Leah." You heard Byron say unsurely, probably scared.

"Hi Byron." You said lamely. God, why did this _child_ make you feel like a teenager falling in love all over again.

He turned his attention back to grabbing milk and eggs while you tried to start a conversation.

"So, um, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, Blaire's enjoying telling me what to do." He laughed magically along with you.

The two of you reached the checkout line, paid, and walked to the parking lot. Joy, you'd have to try and hold all the groceries as a wolf, smart Leah.

"Need a ride?"

Yes.

"No, I can walk."

"Really?"

No.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Get in the car." He laughed

You stepped in the passenger as Byron put the bags away.

You gave him directions and the ride was basically quiet the whole way.

Way to be awkward.

"So your parents are letting you live here alone, pretty sweet." You commented trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, well my rents are divorced so my mom would have never kicked me out, but dad well, obviously you can see his reaction." He smiled

Nice, I just brought up his divorced parents.

As you rounded your street he turned the music down.

"Listen; sorry about running away, it wasn't you. It was just a lot going on, ya know. Only here a few hours and I get all this information." He said sincerely.

"It's fine."

He helped you bring the bags in and then Seth came downstairs. "Hey man!"

"Sup!" Byron said

"We're all going to Sam's wanna come?"

Please say no.

"Sure, when?"

"6:00 tonight."

"Cool, I'll come, later."

"Bye, oh food!" he said happily seeing the groceries.

Bryon smiled and waved at you, unknowingly melting your heart. Great, I'm getting cheesy.

Ever notice how everything happens for a reason?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blaire.**_

Putting your sketch book, pencil, and other art supplies you don't care about in your tote you walked outside. You have been here about two weeks and have yet to draw a picture for this gorgeous scenery. Don't get it twisted, I'm a true city girl, but it's so peaceful out here you have to draw something.

You weren't stupid, so you didn't walk deep into the forest. You were close enough to see the way out which was all you needed. Sitting on a nearby rock you looked around and started working.

You don't know how long you were out there, nor did you care. For the first time in La Push you felt nothing. You were in your own world, which was how you liked it. Peace at last.

Spoke to soon.

"Blaire?"

"Blaire?"

"Blaire?"

Finally hearing the voice you met the eyes of Jacob.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Sketching, why is this place off limits or something." You questioned.

"No, just didn't think you'd be out here."

Nodding you looked back down and continued to sketch; sadly you were back on Earth and not your planet.

Jacob just sat there with, and you didn't mind. He wasn't annoying company or acting like a spectator. He was here to think and be in peace, just like you.

"I didn't know you sketched." He said obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Um, we don't really know each other." You laughed

"True." He laughed with you, then silence. Unless you count the birds, wind, crunching of leaves under something heavy, occasional honks horn, extremely deep breathing, as if from a horse, your pencil sketching. Did I ever mention how I rant when something big, like a wolf that looks like it took steroids, is near me?

You looked up at the wolf, then at Jacob (who of course had his eyes closed), then at your surroundings, then you screamed like a shopaholic on Black Friday.

"!!!!!!! EHMIGAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!" you, well what does it look like I did. Jacob looked at you alarmed then saw the wolf and closed his eyes. You, being the panicky person you were grabbed his hand and started running. But, yeah, you were met by another huge wolf.

So you were about to run like a normal person would but Jacob grabbed your wrists and held you through your kicking and screaming.

"Calm down, he's not hurting you."

"Did you just call a freakin animal that could eat me a _he_! Dammit let me run." You said struggling against his warm hands.

"Come on wannna pet it?" he laughed.

He thought this was funny.

He thought us about to be eaten was…_funny_?

Whatever he's smoking, he needs to stop.

This. .Funny.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not the one screaming murder." He laughed. Again.

After five, yes FIVE, minutes of you yelling, him laughing, and you kicking, he let you go.

After a few seconds you stopped glaring at him and looked around. "Oh, I forgot about the wolves." You said almost to yourself.

He erupted in laughter which, sadly, was contagious. Soon you two were laughing until the cold air caused you to stop and start coughing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just cold."

He walked over and you could tell he was about to wrap his arms around your body, so you dodged and noticed the two animals.

Wow, they were still there. Just sitting, calm yet demanding. Strong yet gentle. Without thinking you took out your camera and took a picture. For the second time that day, without thinking, you took a step forward and petted the giant wolf.

"Wow, you're like a huge dog." You swear, the animal almost laughed. From behind you felt a push on your butt, whipping you around instantly. After the moments of peace you realized you just touched a wolf.

"Ewww, I need to wash my hands." You laughed, with of course Jacob.

"How can you be from New York, and be self conscience about germs?"

"Whatever, come on I'm hungry. You like grilled cheese and tomato?" you said walking backwards out the clearing.

"Sure, let's eat." He smiled; you swear it was, contagious.

And you'll learn to know so was his personality.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jacob.**_  
You started walking out the rest with Blaire until your phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Edward; Bella thinks your upset with her and has begged me to ask if you could come over." Every word annoying you further.

Eat and get to learn more about Blaire (who wasn't half bad) or talk to Bella and once again try and win her over.

"Sure be there in a sec." you sighed.

"You have to go?" she said looking at you with her brown eyes, which seemed different compared to Bella's.

"Um, yeah, maybe later." You said rubbing your neck nervously.

"Oh, well see you around." She waved walking back to the building.

You felt your body change into a giant wolf and you started a steady pace toward the bloodsuckers.

"_Geez, my eardrums are jacked up. That girl can scream." Embry laughed with Quil._

"_Really, but my question is why is Jacob with us; and not the chick." Said Quil_

"_Who says chick anymore?" you laughed_

"_Bella called? Dude get-"Embry started but was cut off fast by you._

"_I can't she's my imprint." Silence befriended you but you felt their presence in your mind. Bella was your imprint; she had to be. I mean, you thought of her safety and well being 24/7. Maybe it was just taking a while._

_Yeah, that's it._

You threw some pants on and approached the Cullen's doorstep, walking right in. They knew it was you.

Looking over your mouth dropped, Bella looked so weak and as pale as the bloodsuckers. You could see her veins, since they were the only color on her skin and her once lively brown eyes were dead. The only thing that looked alive was the giant planet on her stomach that was sucking up all her life. If you weren't a werewolf you would have mistaken Bella sleeping as her being dead.

"I know, she's so lifeless." Said the mind reading know it all vampire.

As soon as you called him that a glare was shot your way, as you just shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Jacob!" Bella said as loud as she could, which wasn't much.

"Hey, Bells." You said trying to shrug off Bells, wasn't the same anymore. Geez Edward ever heard of a condom.

"I wasn't aware this would happen." He mumbled, as long as he knows it's his fault.

"So what have you been up too?" she attempted to smile.

"Oh nothing much. You know the new kid, Byron; I've been showing him around and giving him some pointers." You decided to not tell her about Blaire, for now.

"What were you doing with Blaire in the forest?"

Stupid vampire.

No wait, stupid mind reading bloodsucker.

"Who's Blaire?" she said almost excited, not the reaction you wanted.

"Oh, she's just Byron's older sister." You rubbed your neck nervously, for some reason you didn't want to discuss your relationship with her, if you two even had one.

"That's it?" she tried to raise her eyebrows, but suddenly she let out a low painful gasp and clutched her stomach. In an instant Rose was at her side.

"It's going to be okay, the baby's just kicking." She cooed.

"I'm fine; it's happened a lot I'm used to it." She gave you a pained smile, attempting to make you feel better.

"So the mini bloodsucker as caused you unbearable pain more than once?!" you exclaimed

"Don't call her that!"

"HER?! It's a murderer! It's going to kill you! Bella, please just stop this." You said dropping to your knees.

"LEAVE!" the blonde said ushering you out without a fight, you couldn't take this.

Why was she being so damn difficult!

Frustrated you turned into a wolf and let your feet carry you to wherever.

_**Blaire.**_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3_

You sang jumping while making grilled cheese, sadly without Jacob. I guess he got a call and had to leave, oh well he was kinda cool.

Flipping the sandwich on a plate you grabbed some chips and logged on to Facebook. After five minute conversation with the Gossip Girl you learned this:

1. David broke up with Halley

2. Jeremy got some chick pregnant

3. The lunch lady had an affair with the Spanish teacher(who was a women)

Life in New York sure was more interesting than here. Well school started tomorrow so that would be interesting. You wondered if once you're popular at your old school, you're automatically popular at a new school. Huh, I'll test that tomorrow.

Man, I feel so lame. I mean wouldn't you if your brother is out there hanging with friends on the second week of us living here.

"Hey, Blaire. Anybody rape you while I'm gone?" he said casually.

"Yup, some 40 year old teacher." You joked.

"Cool."

"I know right."

He plopped on the couch and changed the channel from Degrassi to football; which you didn't mind. Your grandmother always watched it and you got into the habit.

"Run IT! GO! GO! GO! TOUCHDOWN!" he yelled pumping his fists in the air.

---

You woke up on the couch, melted ice cream on the table and the dirty spoon on the couch. Tiredly you looked around at what woke you up. Suddenly the events of last night flooded back into your mind.

Watching football, Byron leaving at 6, 27 Dresses on HBO, and you setting your iPod alarm to wake you up for school. Fun.

You did your morning thing and put on your outfit (.com/purple_nurple/set?id=13891103she's wearing jeans underneath). Grabbing your keys, coffee, and doughnut you walked outdoors meted with the cold December 1st weather.

Warming the Range you let the radio fill your ears as your drove out the lot, getting glares from older drivers as you ate and steered at the same time.

Finally you reached the La Push High parking lot to see the normal high school groups outside. You had the nerds, theatre group, jocks, bullies, emos, preps, and normal people. Walking out the truck you got many stares. Let me list the reasons why I think so:

1. I'm the only person with a new car

2. My outfit consists of high priced labels

3. I'm new

You got your locker and walked into homeroom about a minute before the bell. Ok, no assigned seating where should I sit? You saw an empty seat off to the side and took a seat. As soon as you sat down two other girls took a seat on either side of you.

"Hi, I'm Melon!" she said a little too happy for the morning.

"Fiona" a girl sipping a coffee nodded at you.

"Hey, I'm Blaire." You smiled, just not as enthusiastic as Melony.

"I love your bag, the only Louis I've seen in forever." Melony smiled

"What are you talking about? We just saw a store full of them in Seattle." Fiona laughed.

Wait? They actually knew and owned name brands? In this little town you didn't think it was possible.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes.

"Class, QUIET!" the teacher said, more like screamed, at the class while everybody but you fell silent. I'm sorry, I had to laugh. His face turned from white to red like that. You weren't the only one who thought this was funny; your new friends were containing their laughs too.

This day out to be interesting.

_**Byron.**_

Your day had been normal so far. You arrived late, got yelled at by a teacher in 3rd period, and was close to making out with a senior. It's like nothing changed from you leaving home.

Unless you count meeting seven different wolves.

But that's normal, in an alternate universe.

You walked into the lunch hall with Seth as he looked for his normal table. It really shouldn't take long since we're the tallest people here and have nobody's heads to look over.

"This way." He motioned

Following you sat down at the table with Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

"Sup" you said joining the conversation.

"Nothin, how's hell treating you?" Embry laughed.

"Pretty good." You smirked dropping ten pieces of paper with girl's phone numbers scribbled on.

"Whoa, there are senior in here!" Seth marveled

"Stick with me buddy, and you can mac on all this." You smirked

"Yea, and get and STD while you're at it." You heard Blaire say coming from behind you.

The table erupted in laughter while she stood there looking innocent, as if.

"What brought you here, no friends?" you smirked; smirking is my trade mark so get used to it.

"No, actually I lost a bet with my friend and owe her $20, got change for a $50?"

"Go, Blaire making friends. I'm so proud." You fake cried

"Just give me the money I'm starving." She said eating a French fry.

Somebody's not a size one." You mumbled handing her the money and receiving a smack for the comment.

"Dude, she owns you." Quil said, of course somebody had to say something.

"No, who she does own is Jacob." Embry laughed, confusing you and snapping Jacob out his trance. Turning around you saw his eyes had been glued to Blaire's every movement.

"What do you mean she owns Jacob?"

The laughter stopped and they all were suddenly interested in everything, but your question.

"Well?"

"We were just talking about how, the two hung out Sunday, nothing special." Seth added quickly. See they all knew you didn't want Blaire to have anything to do with the supernatural world. Know your probably like why; I want to marry a (insert inhuman person here). But here are my reasons:

1. Danger

2. Supernatural Spouse is at a greater risk to get hurt

3. It's better for everybody to live a normal life

4. If anything happens, it will be your fault

"Don't talk to her anymore." You said venom dripping out your words.

Then he said something inaudible to the human ear. You almost didn't catch it yourself, but it was clear what he said.

"She's my imprint."

_The more you protect the ones closest to you the farther they get pushed away_.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Blaire.**_

So far you loved Fiona and Melony. Fiona was sarcastic and Melony was like a sugar cookie. The two of you were catching you up on the La Push gossip. Basically the who's dating who thing.

"So what were you doing by the smexy new guy and Jacob Black?" Melony questioned trying to hide her smile while you tried not to spit your soda out.

"Okay the new boy's my brother, and Jacob is just a pal not even a friend. Oh and EW!"

"One, just because he's younger than me and your brother doesn't mean he's off limits. Two, who says pal anymore." Fiona smirked

"Ew, ew, and um ew." You said while they laughed.

"Uh-oh here comes trouble." Melony sang.

"Who's trouble?" you asked.

"More like which is trouble." Fiona rolled her eyes as two guys pulled up chairs on each side of you.

"Um, hi?" you asked, more like questioned.

"Hey, oh my god guys guess what? LEAVE!" Fiona said in a preppy voice.

"No, not now I want to get to know your friend." He smirked looking you up and down in typical bad boy fashion.

"To bad I don't want to know another man whore." You smiled sweetly returning to your fries while Fiona was screaming 'damn' and Melony crying.

"You know you want this." He sang in your ear.

Really?

"I would spell this out but you may not be able to comprehend what I'm saying. I don't want you. Dude, I don't even know you and you're trying to get some." You rolled your eyes.

"This is one of the many chicks you won't get." Guy#2 said.

"I know right he acts like a player but we all know he's a virgin." Melony laughed while guy #1 turned as red as your ketchup.

"I gotta go." He said quickly getting up as the rest of you roared with laughter.

"Now you see why you two are labeled the mean bitches." Guy who stayed at the table laughed.

"Oh, I'm Donny." He smiled as you shook his extended hand.

"Blaire."

As the bell rang the the girls and you walked out to gym.

"Donny likes yoooooooooooooou." Melony sang to you the whole way to gym, in the locker rooms, and now you were walking to class and it was continuing.

"SHUT THE FULK UP!" Fiona, who had been silent the whole time, finally broke. Yeah, the whole class looked at her and Melony and you cracked up.

"Not funny." She mumbled as you guys sat down.

"Okay class today we are going to try to get you moving since you are living in the fattest generation." Says the fat pot belly gym teacher. Don't you hate when fat people tell you to run, when they are the real ones in need.

"Team captains are Fiona, who seems to be loud today. And Jacob who seems extra quiet." He smiled meanly.

Fiona hopped up eagerly and was told to pick boy girl.

"Nick" she called and her voice seemed competitive and determined.

"She competitive..." you whispered to Melony.

She laughed bitterly, "Just watch."

"Blaire." Jacob called

You groaned to yourself since you wanted to be on Fiona's team, and why you? Did Byron leave out the fact that you didn't enjoy fitness?

Your team was picked and the game started, this was the point where you were glad you were on Jacob's team. They guys were whipping the ball mercilessly at the people who dared to stand in the front. You were in the back trying not to participate.

A ball was whipped at your lefty side and you dodged it effortlessly while Jacob ran drenched in sweat by you.

"How are you sweating, we've been playing for ten minutes?"

"It's called participation; here get the bitch out, or aka Fiona." Okay this is the second person to call Fiona and Melony bitches, really? They were normal and nice to you.

Taking the ball you saw some random dude dodging balls, and you realized who was the last guy left. Rolling your eyes you walked to the middle and threw the ball at his knees.

"OUT! TEAM JACOB WINS! (me: ha-ha had to make that reference)" the weird coach cheered, really people it was just dodge ball. But apparently it was more than a game to Fiona, since she looked pissed.

"UGH! We would have won if you hadn't participated, and you actually tried instead of purposely getting out." She ranted as you three walked to study hall which you all had different teachers.

Walking in the dismal room you took a seat near the side. You turned your iPod on and started working. See, you're weird. You can't concentrate in silence, there has to be some noise.

"No iPods in class." Jacob whispered taking the earplugs out your, well ears.

"No talking Mr. Black." The teacher said, and you smirked.

_Are you friends with Fiona and Melony?_

The note tossed on your desk by, I'm guessing, Jacob.

_Yeah, and if you tell me not to be friends with them cause their bad and blah blah blah, I'll PMS on you and you don't want that_

Geez, can't people mind their own business. What does he care? And who passes notes anymore, hello it's called texting.

_I'm just saying they're bad news_

Really?

_You sound like the overprotective best friend in a cliché movie, please stop._

He passed you another note afterwards but you ignored him and turned up the volume. Let's see if Lady GaGa can help you through this period.

_**Byron.**_

You had been furious and thinking all through the day, yes thinking I'm surprised to. Slamming your locker you ran out the building before Jacob or any of the pack could get near Blaire. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. You just ended up putting Blaire in danger. Yes she says the whole I can take care of myself thing, but who can take on the supernatural? You saw Blaire talking with some girls and turning the truck on.

"Hey how- WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING MO' FO- school." She said after slamming her horn on the car that stopped in the middle of the crowded parking lot.

"Eh, same old same old."

"Same old same old means you got detention didn't you?"

"Apparently I can't text during study hall, or back talk a teacher."

"Smooth."

"I know."

You walked up to the apartment and turned your phone off. It has been buzzing since you left the car. You knew Sam was holding an important meeting on the baby bloodsucker and pregnant girl, but you wanted no part in them anymore. But could you really avoid guys in your school; one is basically in every class with you.

"Hey Byron come here!!" Blaire yelled over her booming iPod, which was bound to get complaints from neighbors sooner or later.

"What?" It's hard to think with Tik Tok singing and your sister asking you for favors. How did I know it was a favor? Lucky guess.

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

Told ya.

"No."

"Come on, I just needs you to watch the spaghetti while I get a Christmas tree." She pleaded.

"Isn't Christmas in, like a month?"

"It's December 4th." She said as if it was obvious. Lately you've had more important things on your mind but this was usually all you could think of.

"Oh, right yeah, do whatever you got to do." You said rubbing your hand over your face.

"Okay bye!"

Silence at last.

…

I need to get out of here.

_**Blaire.**_

You didn't know where the Christmas trees were, but come on you were surrounded by them. Unless these people are major tree huggers.

You drove for about ten minutes in a random direction until you saw some outside this little shop. Hopping out you wrapped your scarf tighter around your neck and started inspecting.

"Can I help you little lady."

Dude, I'm taller than you.

"Yeah, looking for the best tree." You smiled

"I just got one in you'll like, over 'ere." He waved you forward and spit a sunflower seed inches from your shoes.

How classy.

The guy did know his trees, because it was perfect. The next problem was getting it on top of the Range since it won't fit inside. The guy was about to try, but this guy was at least 60 years old and you didn't want him to pull a muscle.

"Need some help?" you heard somebody laugh.

Turning around you saw Donny from earlier.

"Hey, the help will be much appreciated." You smiled

The two of you lifted it up successfully and you went into the little shop to pay.

"Follow me, I'll ring you up."

"You work here?"

"No, I just spend my free time here and act like I work here." He smiled sarcasm in every word.

"Ooooooh, that like totally makes, like sense, ya know." You said in you Barbie voice while twirling your hair.

"$75.58." he laughed and you gave him your visa.

"Thanks I'll see you later." You waved and walked out the store.

In the car you looked at the receipt and saw his number. Hm, I might just call him back.

_**Jacob.**_

Sam had asked you to go find Byron, probably because by now everybody knew Blaire might be your imprint.

You didn't want to go wolf, you knew if Bryon had brains he wouldn't be there so you went to his condo, apartment whatever you want to call it.

As you parked your car you saw Blaire, just standing and looking at her car. Confused you walked over.

"Boo!" you screamed in her ear.

"Shit!" she jumped back, rolling her eyes when she sees you.

"Hello to you to." You smiled, man it's fun to annoy her.

"Hey, do you think you could help me carry this Christmas tree to my room?" and you swore she put on puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

"Yeah, alright I can take the front, and you can… oh you got it." She said as you effortlessly carried the hundred pound tree into the building.

"You on steroids?" she laughed opening the entrance door.

"Sure, don't tell." You joked.

You carried it to the room and set it down near the T.V. For a minute you almost forgot why you were here, since the two of you had been laughing so much.

"Hey, is Byron here. He was supposed to meet us an hour ago."

"Um, yeah he's in the shower right now. I can tell him you came." She said and started wrapping ribbon around the tree.

"Hey, the food is done…why the hell is he here?!" Byron said coming out his room.

"Um, he helped me bring the tree in and I thought he was your friend so I let him in."

"Can we talk?" you begged.

"No, out my house."

"Please, let me explain."

"Fine, my room." He mumbled.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Byron turned gay!" Blaire screamed as he shut the door.

"Look, I can't control who I imprint on it's not my choice." You started; you knew this would be hard since he's still new to the whole werewolf thing.

"But you can stay away from her right."

"No, it's complicated. We're soul mates now and I feel like I have to see her." Byron rolled his eyes at your response.

"How do you know she's your imprint, you thought Bella was yours and she sat up and sex with a vampire, used you when Ed or something was gone, and chose another guy over you. Twice." He said and you couldn't control your emotions. So you punched him.

Hard.

He looked at you and spit the blood on the floor and tackled you to the ground. He punched you hard in the jaw and you flipped him over and gave him a black eye. You don't know how long you two were fighting until you heard Blaire yell.

"STOP IT! DAMMIT GET OFF!" she screamed and grabbed you off Byron.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed seeing Byron's blood covered face.

You didn't know how to react, you honestly didn't believe you had just done that, it wasn't you. The whole experience felt like a blur.

You looked around the room and saw it was empty. Walking into the living room you saw Byron on a stool with Blaire cleaning up the blood.

"Stay up buddy, come on we're going to the hospital." She said lightly slapping his cheek to keep him up.

She walked into the room that you were and seeing you, you honestly thought she was about to pounce you.

You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out. There was really nothing you could say. For a few moments she just looked at you, and then walked out with Byron. Nothing was said, but no words were needed for you to feel ten times worse.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me, is a lie._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Byron.**_

Blaire drove you to the hospital after a very noisy ride. At least two times you guys almost crashed, all the red lights were run, and you were going about 100 mph. Blaire really wanted to kill you.

Being a werewolf you felt some of the bruises healed and you weren't feeling that bad. You knew the pack always had fights like these and they claimed it would take about an hour to heal up. But Blaire was stubborn and wasn't going to have it. You had already forgiven Jacob for the fight; you knew you beat him up pretty bad too. That wasn't the problem. There was no way Blaire would fall for a werewolf.

And you would make sure of it.

"We're here." She said making a sharp turn into the parking lot. Taking a handicap spot you guys got out the car.

"Sit." She said talking to you like a dog. Rolling your eyes you picked up one of the ESPN magazines.

"Why hello Blaire and Byron." You looked up at the smell of leech and rolled your eyes seeing the bloodsucker.

"Hey you're the man from before right?" Blaire said

"Dr. Cullen." He laughed shaking her hand.

"Right, do you think you could look at Byron real quick. He just got beat up."

"I didn't get beat up, the other guy got hurt too." You said defending yourself.

"Sure, come on in." he said leading into his doctor room or something.

"Blaire do you mind stepping out for a second." He spoke kindly toward her.

"Are you going to touch his manhood or something." She said narrowing her eyes.

"No, I just need to speak with him for a moment."

"Whatever I need to update my Facebook." She said walking out.

As the door shut you leaned back on the bed knowing he was about to talk to you about something.

"Now, normally for werewolves you will heal-"

"In a few hours or less." You finished for him.

"Correct, now I'm not going to run test since my needles and equipment won't do much."

"Alright, so can I go?" you said ready to eat, where's a McDonalds when you need one?

"Yes, just use plenty of ice. See you soon." He smiled.

Yeah right, the next time I'll be near this guy again is when I am literally about to die. I need to talk to Blaire about all these hospital trips.

"Done." She said looking up from her iPhone.

"Yeah, just need plenty of ice. Actually I'll heal in a few hours." You said the last part quickly.

"You sure." She asked skeptically turning the car on.

"Yeah positive."

"If you say so, want some pizza for dinner?" she asked.

"Somebody doesn't like to cook."

"Somebody's only used the kitchen to receive food, never make it." she shot back.

"Whatever." you leaned over and turned the radio on as you two drove around for the nearest Dominos.

_**Jacob.**_

"So you punched him! Jacob your beta you need to have better control! We need him on our side!" Sam continued screaming at you.

"I know I lost my cool sorry." You repeated once more.

"You can't do this-"

"Sam I think he gets it." Quil said since the pack had been sitting here about ten minutes listening to Sam rant. The first few minutes had been fun, but after a while it gets boring.

"Right. Well now we need somebody to do damage control since we need everybody at this meeting." He said looking at you the whole time.

"Seth, Leah, and Jacob get Byron down here. I don't care how the hell you do it, just bring him back."

"I don't think I should go…" you said thinking of all the things those two could do to you.

"You need to apologize! Go!" he said pushing you out the door.

You all got into your truck thinking how you were going to get Byron over here.

"I think Seth and I should go in first, through the front. And you can sneak through Byron's window and apologize. Deal?" you asked the mutes.

"Yeah." They answered in unison. Pulling into the familiar parking lot you walked around the back while Leah and Seth through the entrance. You could smell and hear Byron and Blaire's apartment. Jumping you turned into a wolf but changed back as soon as you got near his window. Knocking on the window he opened up letting you in.

"Look man I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it that far. But in defense you beat me up pretty bad." You said scratching the back of your head.

"It's cool, just stay away from Blaire." He said simply. You needed him at the meeting so you shook his hand, agreeing for now.

"So who else is here I can smell them." Byron laughed, and you were glad to have him back.

"Leah and Seth."

"Cool let's go."

You two walked out and you felt the need to make sure you looked presentable. Walking in you saw Blaire sitting next to a red faced Seth.

"He is so cute!" Blaire exclaimed ruffling Seth's hair.

"The last guy she said to that to, well let's just say he didn't come back." Byron smirked and Seth got redder while you and Leah cracked up.

"Hahahaha." Blaire laughed bitterly. Then seeing you she glared and rolled her eyes leaving the room.

"I'm going to get some water." You mumbled walking out before Byron could get suspicious.

You hear some clattering of plates and saw Blaire grabbing cold pizza. Either she didn't see you or she was ignoring you. It was very hard to tell.

Unsure what to say you walked next to her and grabbed some pizza and the two of you ate silently for a while.

"I don't think you came in here for awkward silence and free food, so what's up?" Blaire said hopping on the counter and breaking the silence.

"About your brother-"

"It's cool; I'm used to him getting into fights. I'm just surprised it took so long." She laughed taking a bite of pizza.

"Wait, you're not mad?" you questioned.

"Well when Byron forgives you I forgive you. And it looks like you two already had your little makeup." She shrugged.

"Oh, cool." You said unsure what to say.

"Jacob I think we should go." Seth said walking in and blushing when he saw Blaire.

"Alright one sec." you said looking between the two.

"What did you do to Seth?"

"Nothing! Okay, so I started saying he was cute and started like fake flirting with him. It's so funny!" she laughed and so did you. You could imagine shy Seth stuttering and blushing when a pretty girl is flirting with him.

"I'm out!" Byron said walking into the kitchen grabbing a soda.

"Where are you going?"Blaire asked.

"To Sam's."

"Can I go? I feel so lame here by myself on a Saturday."

"Um…" he averted his glance to you and you averted your to Leah who had entered the room.

"Sure, I'm sure Sam would love you to come." Leah smirked knowing Sam wouldn't want anybody there.

"Cool let me grab my bag."

As soon as she was out of earshot we all yelled Leah's name at the same time.

"Damn! I don't want her in a house full of anger management wolves!" Byron yelled and you completely agreed.

"Calm down she has to find out sooner or later."

Before he could respond Blaire was back.

"Let's roll I'm ready to party."

"It's not a party. It's a meeting." Byron said.

"Ew, well I'll turn it into a party."

"No, this is serious you'll probably be in the kitchen with some of the other girls." Seth explained.

"What is Byron doing that involves meetings?" she asked,

You all went silent but Byron was quick on his feet.

"We're saving puppies, Emily loves them." He smirked and you guys had to laugh while Blaire looked at you like psychos.

You all got into your car and started toward Sam's. You guys made sure that Blaire near the back as you entered the house. It was no use though. You could smell her as soon as she hit the porch. Emily kindly greeted and hugged her. She led her toward the kitchen to talk to the other women.

"What is she doing here?" Sam demanded.

You four looked at each other as Leah got up to speak.

"I invited her."

"Why! This was supposed to be on the Cullen's. It's going to be near impossible to do this now." Sam exclaimed.

"Can we eat then?" Jared offered receiving glares from everybody.

"Just asking." You heard him mumble.

"You need to tell Blaire what you are soon Byron."

_**Blaire.**_

As you were walking out the kitchen to the car for your jacket you heard Sam say your name.

"Tell me what?" you asked and all eyes were on you.

"Nothing!" Byron said sharply.

"It's now or never." You heard Jacob say.

"What are you guys talking about?" you tried again.

"Yeah, she's going to find out sooner or later with Jacob and all." You heard some other guy say.

"Hello, anybody want to acknowledge me." You said waving a hand.

"We might as well tell her about the Cullen's while we're at it." Quil suggested.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" you yelled finally getting everybody's attention by straining your voice.

Byron got up and took a deep breath.

"You may want to sit down."

"More of the reason to stand up." You replied.

"You know how Dad and I got into a huge fight, the reason we had to leave home?" he said pacing.

"Yeah…"

The only thing running through your head was this kid is on drugs isn't he.

"Um… do you remember those old folktale stories Dad used to tell us on the weekends when we went camping, about the wolves?" he started again.

"Wait, what do wolf stories have to do with you and Dad fighting." You asked confused.

"I can't explain this. I'm just going to say this. I'm a werewolf."

You raised your eyebrows at him and rolled your eyes, "Yeah and I'm a mermaid who can morph into a fairy. Now tell me the real secret." You said annoyed.

"He's telling the truth, we're all werewolves." Sam spoke up.

"Byron are you on drugs?" you asked seriously.

"No! Blaire I'm dead serious. Nobody is playing." He said and you looked around the room. Everybody was serious.

"I don't have time for this." You pushed pass the psychos only you have Leah come in front of you.

"You don't believe us fine." She smirked

She walked in the front lawn and looked around. Stretching out her arms she turned from a girl to a huge animal. You shook your head in disbelief and blinked a few times. It wasn't real, it couldn't be. Looking on the ground Leah's clothes were shredded and she was nowhere in sight.

You felt your knees buckle and your stomach drop. And you did the only sensible thing you could do at a time like this.

You fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jacob.**_

"I told you guys I shouldn't tell her!" Byron repeated for the tenth time.

"If I was going to tell her she would've had a drink or some chocolate. You just can't spring supernatural shit on her like that!" he continued yelling.

You had all begun to just ignore his ranting seeing as it was pointless to calm him down. Sue and Emily were in the kitchen getting an icepack for Blaire. Jared was giving Paul $20 since he won the bet that Blaire would pass out. Quil and Embrey were eating some chips. Sam was pacing and Leah had just taken a run after changing, and you were holding your imprints hand.

Blaire looked so…calm. She wasn't yelling or acting stupid or talking, she was just peaceful. Shaking your head you turned away from her. You didn't want to turn into Edward, stalking girls in their sleep.

"Mhm." Blaire fidgeted on the couch and opened her eyes. Sighing she sat up and looked around confused.

"What are you guys looking at?" she asked annoyed, then her eyes widened as she seemed to remember you were all wolves.

"Wait! Was I dreaming cause you guys were all were werewolves and then I was like no you're not, and then Leah was like yes we are and then turned into a big ass wolf! Am I crazy or did that really happen?!" She said superfast and you almost didn't catch all of it.

"Now Blaire this may be hard to understand-"

"What's so hard? Do you turn into animals?" she shot back at Sam. He reached out to touch her and she flinched away, either because of the fact that she didn't know him too well or the werewolf thing.

"Yes but we won't hurt you we protect you from danger." Seth added.

"Okay I know you won't hurt me. I've pissed off all of you I think at least once so if you haven't hit me by now you must be the good guys." She shrugged.

"Wait what danger?"she added quickly.

"Blood suckers, translation vampires." Paul spat.

"Ehmigawd so you mean that the dreamy vampire from Vampire Diaries is real?" she shrieked and you guys rolled your eyes, not excited that there was another blood sucker fan.

"Who?" Quil asked.

"Not the point." Byron added.

"Wait is Dracula real then?" she asked seriously.

"NO!" everybody shot back tired of vampire talk.

"I was just asking." She mumbled.

"So are mermaids and Tinker Bell real?" she tried again.

"We're getting way off topic." Sam cut in.

"Anyway the danger is the Cullens; we exist to make sure they don't feed off humans. Thankfully they're vegetarians but you always have to keep your guard up."

"What do you mean vegetarians?" she questioned.

"Meaning hey only eat animal blood."

You all looked at Blaire wondering how she was processing all this information.

"Wait… so the night you took me to the Cullen's, I was surrounded by vampires?!"

"Yup." Jared said.

"They could've eaten me!"

"Hello, we're all strong werewolves here!" you said waving your hand in front of her face.

"But-" she started but Byron cut her off.

"We're strong, fast, and can kick their ass. Got it?" he said.

"Got it, wait so does Dad know this?" she asked and the room fell silent. You all knew Byron got kicked out of the house for his ability and many of the elder's had been outraged to hear this.

"Yeah."

"He is such a hypocrite! What happened to all those family love speeches he gave us! Oh, I am so blowing his voicemail up with a very vivid message." She said and Byron laughed hearing the last sentence.

"Can we please get this meeting on with?" Sam asked desperately seeing as he lost all control.

"Yeah go ahead." You said.

"Can I listen." Blaire asked sweetly.

"Why not." He sighed bitterly.

Blaire moved over allowing you to sit next to her on the couch. You felt shivers go up your spine as her skin brushed against yours and you felt uplifted smelling her perfume.

"Okay now we all know the Cullen situation." Sam started and Blaire nudged you silently asking for some insight.

"You know the vampire that told you to be quiet?" you asked and she nodded in response.

"Well he got Bella, a human, pregnant. " she looked at you eyebrows raised and mouth wide open while you laughed and shrugged.

"This would make such a good TV series. Teen Mom, pregnant with vampire child." She whispered and the whole pack cracked up, even Sam smiled.

"How did you-"

"You have super hearing."

"Wait, Byron you can hear my phone conversations?" she said turning toward him.

"Yeah, but they're not that interesting. Who cares about the new Channel bag." He said rolling his eyes.

"It's Chanel moron." she mumbled.

"I can hear you." He responded.

"Good, it was meant to be heard."

The pack was now watching the brother sister conversation in amusement and after their last chuckle Sam continued.

"Know we have no idea what threat this vampire baby is, but it's sucking up Bella's life fast." He paused to look at you for a split second but you stared blankly at the wall and continued.

"I propose we kill the baby. It's the only way." He sighed.

Your mouth went numb and your eyes widened in horror

"But if we kill the baby Bella goes down with her!"

"It's a risk we have to be willing to take. Would you rather sacrifice one life or hundreds?" He argued back.

"The Cullen's will be able to-"

"How can you be so sure the Cullens will protect human over the baby?"

"Well I'm not killing Bella." You stated firmly now in Sam's face.

"I order you to listen and agree, Jacob we need everybody."

You got up and ran out the house changing into a wolf. They were going to rip Bella to shreds and you had to tell them in time. You had made the decision to leave the pack, and you probably won't be going back any time soon.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Byron.**_

You looked after Jacob amazed as he stormed out the room, defying the Alpha. From the other guys you knew that Jacob was always meant to be Alpha, you just didn't know he could rebel. Sam looked away and Emily called everybody in for dinner. The atmosphere was awkward and you wanted nothing more than to leave.

"I'm kinda of tired guys; we'll be heading home now." You fake yawned stretching out your arms to add to the effect.

Everybody waved bye and you headed outdoors. You turned to walk into the forest to run home since Jacob had taken the Rabbit when he stormed out.

"How am I supposed to get home? I'm not walking in my Coach shoes through this muddy forest." Blaire said looking at the ground disgusted. Sighing you walked into a bush and took of your clothes.

"What are you-" you cut her off by changing into a wolf and running in front of her.

"What do you want a doggy treat." she laughed, "or maybe I should throw the stick for fetch?"

Growling you charged toward her throwing her on your back and gaining some satisfaction hearing her scream and struggle. After she got a good grip you began running toward your apartment.

Feeling the wind whip through your hair made you feel like you were flying in midair. With the smell of pine in your nose you felt relaxed, but you knew you needed to make a decision.

You weren't comfortable with killing Bella; you didn't feel it was right to kill an innocent teen mom. But at the same time you didn't want her mutant child killing innocent bystanders, apparently new borns were the most deadly.

"_Byron you there?"_

"_Yeah Leah, what's up."_

"_Heard your little dilemma."_

"_Well it's a big choice."_

"_I think I'm going Jacob, hate Bella but apparently Seth already joined Jake's side. After you left he followed. I heard his thoughts and he's sticking by Jake, so I am too."_

"_So you're on Jake's side?"_

"_Yeah, what about you?"_

Great, your decision was just rushed. You had no idea what to do. You knew Bella was important to Jake, and if somebody wanted to kill somebody you cared about you would want backup. They were the underdogs after all, they needed a helping hand.

"_I'm in. Let me drop Blaire off and I'll meet you…"_

"_It's at the Cullen's."_

"_See you then."_

You changed back into a human and walked back into the apartment with Blaire. While she went into the shower you walked out the door unaware it would be the last time in months that you walked back through.

_**Leah.**_

Jacob was pacing in front of you sorting through his confusing thought, so confusing you didn't want to listen in his head anymore in fear of getting and headache. And in fear of vomiting since Blaire seemed to take a portion of his mind up. But you envied Jacob. He could imprint on somebody who couldn't read his every thought. Never in your head could you say anything about Byron, if you couldn't help it.

As your imprint Byron was not what you expected, he was sixteen while you were twenty. You were mature and he was easy going. He was the total opposite. You had envisioned some hot business guy as your imprint, or something close to that. Never your brother's best friend. But hey, Paul imprinted on a three year old. Now that's an age difference.

"_Sorry I'm late." Byron trudged in._

You quickly searched his mind to see if he heard any of what you were saying and if you were human your face would be redder than a cherry starburst. You quickly glanced at him and saw he was completely avoiding your eye contact, which was fine with you.

"_What?!" Jacob asked since we were all looking at him expectantly._

"_Well you're the Alpha, we need orders." You said in a mentally duh voice._

"_Oh right, well let's warn the Cullens." He said._

You all ran through the woods racing toward the Cullens and everybody trying to clear their thoughts. Correction, you were trying to erase yours so you didn't make a fool out of yourself. You decided to stay outside and guard while Seth and Jacob went inside to talk. Mostly because they were the calmest. Byron circled the outer perimeter while you circled the inner. If you have no idea what I just said that sucks for you.

"When are they coming!?" you heard Edward say.

"We don't know but we'll be on our toes."

"We?" you heard Carlisle ask.

"Me, Jacob, Leah, and Byron." Seth answered.

"We appreciate your effort; we know this is a sacrifice for you." Carlisle said.

The hell it is a sacrifice. I can't go home for months, I have to eat animals, I won't see my Dove soap for months, and goodbye to Saturday Night Live.

"We also know it was sacrifice for you too Leah." Edward added.

Damn right you do.

"_Wait we can't go home?!" Byron screamed in his mind to you._

"_Yeah..."_

"_Well you guys I have a life!" _

He was now in his clothes charging into the Cullen's. You peaked through the windows to see him pulling Jacob aside.

"I don't think I can do this 24/7 man. You know I have to go home to take care of Blaire. And what about school! I'm getting straight C's and I've only been here about three weeks!" he went on and on.

You could understand he was frustrated but there wasn't much he could do now but leave a note, but Jacob wasn't letting anybody back home.

Jacob later came out (after calming Byron down) and told you how the new pack would patrol. He seemed kind of tense and not used to being in charge; you knew Jacob wasn't the bossy type. That night you slept on the forest floor with no food. You refused to eat animals raw unless you were about to faint from hunger. You knew if you saw the blood and guts of the animal, you would have fainted.

All you knew was that this baby better be worth all this trouble.

_**Blaire.**_

You were surprised Byron had yet to complain about your music which was on full blast. Hell, you were surprised the other tenets were yet to complain but they seemed almost invisible. Deciding to call it a night you laid down and fell asleep to He's Just Not That Into You on HBO.

---

You woke up about 1:00 and made yourself breakfast. You continued you decorating the house for Christmas since it was about two weeks away. You after a shower and wardrobe change you trudged into your dirty kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and the smell of old Chinese food hit your nostrils. Covering your nose you searched the fridge and there was nothing adequate to eat.

Grabbing your keys you headed out to the nearby café. You saw a few kids from school and you remembered hearing this was a hot spot. Which you found sad.

The place was covered in hunter novelties. From the deer heads to stuffed cats, dead animals were all over the place. The beady eyes seemed to be staring off into space but you were convinced they were staring you down.

"What will it be?" some bored low paid worker asked.

"Coffee and the special."

Our phone buzz and you realized you hadn't checked for messages yet. Opening your phone you had five missed calls and fifteen texts. This wouldn't be so unusual expect for the fact it was all from different unknown numbers.

"Hello." You said answering the strangers call unsurely.

"Blaire, where the hell is Byron!" you heard some voice bark at you. You internally laughed at your joke because Sam was on the phone.

"Mars, I think." You said and thanked the lady as your food was set down in front of you. You began buttering your pancakes while Sam groaned in frustration.

"You have no idea where he is." You heard the new voice Quil ask since Sam was in the background swearing.

"Nope." You said popping the p and a piece of bacon in your mouth.

You heard muttering in the background and the line was silent.

"Why do you care where he is, is he in trouble or something." You said with a mouth full of eggs. You loaded your coffee with sugar and cream, taking a sip you washed the eggs down.

"Where are you?" Sam said completely ignoring your question.

"My car." You said about to get up from the table. You paid and started the car up as Sam gave you directions to his house.

Pulling into his driveway you adjusted your Dior sunglasses and made your way across the lawn. Before you could knock Jared was pushing you inside.

"Hey personal bubble, don't pop it." You said pushing him away from you. You adjusted you outfit (.com/rosies_50_set_challenge/set?id=15004186 she has tights in under the shorts since it's still cold) and walked toward the couch.

Before you could sit down and get comfortable Sam was bombarding you with questions.

"CALM DOWN!" you said a little loudly but Sam didn't shut up, he just slowed the questions down.

"Did you see Byron leave last night?"

"No."

"Have you had any contact with him?"

"No."

"What about Jacob, Leah, or Seth."

"No."

By this point you were suspicious. You brother has disappeared and a bunch of werewolf are questioning you about it.

"Is he in trouble?"

"He's going to be!" Jared yelled.

You casted your glance at Sam ready for an explanation.

"Jacob has started a pack to protect Bella's baby, and Seth, Leah, and now Byron are part of it. And he is now a threat." Sam said gravely.

"So why am I here?"

"We need you to go down to the Cullen's and give us as much information as possible." He said looking you in the eye.

"Okay." You said monotone.

You weren't going to give them any info, but you needed some yourself. I mean seriously? What's up with people keeping you out of the loop?


	11. Chapter 11

Getting to the Cullen's was one of the most challenging things ever. First of all, it's in the middle of a freaking forest with an unpaved road. There's no signal so it's pretty hard to call for directions. Also the GPS wasn't working because there was no signal. Thank god it wasn't night or you'd be freaking out. Everybody knows killers don't kill in the sunlight, duh.

Twenty-five minutes later you found the white house surrounded by a bunch of trees. Stepping out you were prepared to knock on the door but it was already opened by some short girl with a pretty cool haircut.

"Hi! I'm Alice, you must be Blaire! Come in!" she said.

It was still morning and your coffee hadn't kicked in so you just nodded dumbly as she led you into the house. Glancing by the TV you shuddered seeing the pregnant girl, just the sight of her made you cover your now aching stomach.

"Has any werewolf come by lately?" you asked.

"Actually yes, Jacob's in the bathroom hiding from you." Edward cut in.

"Really?" you said raising your eyebrows.

'I know you can hear my come out. Now." You said tapping your foot lightly.

He walked out shirtless and nervous. When he walked up you smacked him hard across the cheek.

"OW!" somebody yelled but it wasn't Jacob, it was you. His face was so hard. You were now waving your hand while a few vampires laughed.

"What was that for?" he asked his voice on the peak of laughter.

"This isn't funny. _You_ started this stupid pack and had the nerve not to tell me! And it's not fair that Byron had to-" you were cut off by the pregnant girl crying. Jacob was at her side in an instant along with the rest of the Cullens. You walked to the edge and just looked over.

"I'm sorry! I'm tearing families apart." She sobbed in her hands now in full out tears. You rolled your eyes but decided to exuse it because it was probably her hormones.

Everybody was cooing at her saying it wasn't her fault and that nobody blamed her. That was bull, you did blame her for all this.

Jacob.

You held Bella's hand telling her this wasn't her fault, trying to calm her down a 's unexpected visit had shook her nerves a bit and you knew it was because she was prergnat.

With a vampire.

You looked up and saw Edward taking Blaire to a corner. The protective side of you immediately washed over you. Rose was talking to Bella so you got up only to have her grab your arm.

"Stay." She mumbled.

"Sure." You sighed.

Looking over Blaire emerged with Edward and you could hear her cursing under her breathe, many words about Edward which made you snicker. She locked eyes with you and motioned you toward her. Finally able to get up you looked over at her.

"What? Ready to slap me." You laughed.

"No, it's about the pack well the old one." She said ignoring her comment. She started waving her hand in the air again out of pain from the slap.

"Here let me get you some ice."

You grabbed her little elbow and pulled her toward the kitchen. While you grabbed the ice she filled you in on Sam and the guys.

"So when can you come home?" she asked.

"Not in a while."

You walked over and put the ice on her hand for her and felt shivers go up your spine when you touched.

"WHY!"

"To make sure we don't run the risk of interacting with the pack."

She glared at you long and hard but then softened her expression. "Does your Dad know?"

"No. But Sam probably did the same thing he did to you." You mumbled.

You heard the oven go off and Esme was in the kitchen faster than light. Looking over you saw Blaire's mouth opened slightly; guess we forget to tell her vampire's speed.

"Super speed." You mouthed and she rolled her eyes.

"I can see that." She replied.

"Well those are done, would you like on Blaire?" Esme asked offering a cookie. She didn't bother to ask you since you already claimed a handful and were stuffing two in your mouth.

"Um, no thanks I just ate Mrs…"

"Oh call me Esme dear." She smiled and Blaire nodded and her facial expression read 'too happy for me'.

"Well I better get going. Gotta do some Christmas shopping and I want to get to Nordstrom before all the good sale items are gone." Blaire said putting on a huge pair of sunglasses.

"You know there's no sun out." You said walking her to the car.

"Whatever, they look cute." She smiled.

"Oh before I forget." She opened the car door and rummaged around for something. She pulled out a pen and grabbed your hand.

"What are you doing?"You asked scared as the blue ink made contact with your skin.

"Here's my cell if, you know anything happens." She threw the pen in her purse and started walking to the driver's seat.

"Bye." She waved and you did the same back.

As you drove off you couldn't help but feel a little happy.

But at the same time ashamed, man were you whipped.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Leah.**_

Jacob and Seth were taking the night shift leaving you and Byron alone for sleep. You were still embarrassed about the other night and decided to keep your thoughts locked up. It also didn't help that Jacob kept mentally teasing you about it every chance he got. But that's okay, you saw how "butterflies erupted in his stomach and he felt shivers up his spine" (I know corny!) when Blaire touched him.

How cliché.

Byron trudged out the bushed whipping his mouth from eating animal flesh. He caught your eye for a second but you both quickly looked away.

"Don't you just appreciate microwave food now?" Byron laughed talking to you. It was the first time you two have made interaction and you were tempted to ask "Who me?" but decided not to make a fool out of yourself.

"Microwave food, and plumbing! Oh what I'd give for a port a potty!" you fantasized.

"Nah natural is way better. Who needs showers, man scent is sexy enough!" he laughed and you laughed along with him quietly thinking what you found attractive about him. I mean seriously, he said he doesn't like showers!

"Still miss home though." He said seriously. You felt like pioneers outside, but it was easier in wolf form. You just needed to stretch your human legs out once a day.

"At least I don't have to go to work." You said trying to find some good in this.

"Yeah! I have no homework, not like I did it anyway."

You laughed and the two of you continued talking, having your first normal conversation.

_**Blaire.**_

Weeks had gone by in a lonely daze. Jacob wasn't letting you see Byron since at school Quil and Embrey were bugging you about how you smelled like werewolf. Fiona got in a huge fight with her parents so she wasn't allowed to leave the house, even for school. Melony was taking personal days with her parents. Translation, they were on vacation for a long time in their new beach house.

It was finally winter break and this would be the first year without your whole family together. Mom was upset about it but there was nothing she could do, apparently while in visiting in Paris she decided she wanted to get a degree in fashion. So she won't be back in the States for a while. Dad was currently on your most hated list so he wouldn't be receiving any love or gifts for Christmas, which was tomorrow. You knew Byron couldn't have gotten you anything since he's been patrolling 24/7 so you took the liberty to wrap and buy your own gifts. You had also wrapped and handed out all of your friend's gifts yesterday.

You had thought over how you could spend time with the closets family you have on Christmas. You had asked Jacob if he could come home and he said no. So you had decided that you were going to camp out in the Range. Just because you were a spoiled rich girl doesn't mean you've never slept outdoors in a car. Walking to the elevator you balanced all the gifts, your tote, and a bag of cookies to your car. After successfully only dropping everything three times you drove toward the Cullens. The forest looked so beautiful to you now. The tree branches were looked white because of the snow and white surrounded every living thing in the forest.

You had now got the hang of getting to the Cullen's so it wasn't hard to find the house, even though it was about 8:00. Pulling up in the driveway you saw Leah emerge from the trees. You weren't BFF's with this chick but she was okay.

"Hey Leah, cookie?" you asked taking out the bag.

"Sure…didn't Jake tell you not to come here anymore?" she asked taking a chocolate chip cookie.

"He did but its Christmas Eve! I want to be with the only family I have."

"Just saying." She said grabbing three more cookies.

"What up sis!" Byron said and you gave him a one armed hug since he was after cookies. Grabbing five he shoved them in his mouth and started talking, causing bits of food to fly all over.

"What the did you just say? I was too busy wiping food of my coat." You sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever." He swallowed.

"Hey Bla-, hey cookies!" Seth said taking a handful.

"Good to see you to." You rolled your eyes. As you looked into the bag you saw twenty cookies had turned into four.

For a while the three of you were sitting outside just talking. It was nice for the others to hear what was going on outside of the supernatural world. You were sitting in between Leah and Byron so thankfully you didn't feel cold next to the human radiators.

"Blaire! What are you doing here?" Jacob yelled.

"Um…passing out cookies." You made a motion toward the bag but realized it was empty since you had eaten the last few.

"You need to go home." He said ready to haul you back in the truck.

"Hey! That's not fair I don't wanna spend Christmas alone!"

"Blaire don't be difficult." He sighed opening the car door.

"Hey! Everybody here has family but me, how come my sister can't stay." Byron defended.

"I don't have family!" Jacob yelled back.

"Please, you have Bella. Frankly you're in heaven right now." Byron rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you like Bella?" You asked. For some reason you never pictured Jacob having a crush on anybody, he was just so…I don't know. But you never saw him as the type, he seemed so serious.

"NO!" he yelled and the pack rolled their eyes.

Just then you noticed a few vampires walk outside and sit on the porch steps looking at the three way battle.

"What!" the three of you said in unison turning around.

"Just watching some entertainment, nothing's on TV." Some huge guy said.

"Let's settle this settle this fairly!" you said.

"I'm the pack leader what I say go's."

"You're not the boss of me."

"But I can control you through force." He smirked.

"I bet if I kick you in the balls I'd be in charge." You retorted.

"Just go home Blaire, I'm serious."

"Yeah well, so am I."

"This really is fun to watch, Emmet." Alice chirped in.

"I'm staying here." You said holding your ground.

I don't want to bore you with the following conversation since it went on like "No you aren't" with me responding "Yes I am". Finally he gave in and you were allowed to stay.

"Soo what should we do now?" Seth asked.

"Let's build a fire!" you said really getting into the camping mood.

"If your cold there's a house about fifteen feet away from us." Leah suggested.

You guys were in a few trees away from the Cullen's house in a tight circle.

"I'll go ask the Cullen's for firewood." You said getting up.

"I'll go too." Jacob added.

The two of you walked side by side in silence and you knocked on the door.

"Done fighting?" Emmett asked.

"Yup, just wondering if we could borrow some firewood."

"If you're cold you're welcome to stay in the household." Edward said waay to proper.

"This Christmas is going to be an outdoorsy theme, more like camping. I have a sleeping bag and everything." You smiled.

Emmet by now was back with the firewood and Jacob had taken it from him. Not wanting an awkward walk you decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, you and Bella." You said randomly. It had been the only thing on your mind since you found out.

_**Jacob.**_

"What about her?" you said coldly to Blaire. Everybody already knew about you and Bella's background. You didn't need another person to know about your embarrassing past.

"Calm down I was just asking." She said walking ahead of you. You groaned in frustration seriously doubting Blaire was your imprint. She was too difficult.

You set the wood down and Blaire lit it with her match providing heat for her. Later you guys told Christmas stories and Seth and Blaire had fun dancing randomly to Blaire's iPhone. Everybody was now asleep in wolf form and you had your eyes closed, but you weren't asleep.

Opening one eye you looked up and saw Blaire sitting up looking down on something with her phone. You trudged over there and pushed her lightly with your nose.

"You awake too?" she asked.

In response you pushed her again.

"This is so weird, talking to a dog." She laughed.

You walked into the bushes and threw some clothes on. Walking back out you sat next to her and saw she had been sketching.

"I forgot you draw."

"Yeah, I think I got it from my mom. She sketches designs and clothes."

"She let you and Byron leave?"

"No, she's in Paris. Never in a million years would she have let us leave the nest early."

"Mine's the same, well was."

"Was?" she asked.

"She's dead."

You didn't really care. Well, it wasn't that you didn't care it was just that you didn't know her well enough to be unhappy for the rest of your life.

"I'm sorry." Blaire whispered.

"It's fine."

There was a silence over the two of you, but it was comfortable.

"Listen earlier about Bell-"

"I used to love her." You sighed admitting it before she apologized.

"Start from the beginning and tell me everything." She said now sitting in front of you. You started from the beginning and spilled. To your surprise she didn't interrupt she just nodded at the right times and listened intently.

"Wow, and I thought 500 Days of Summer had a bad ending." She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"My turn." She sighed and you quickly objected.

"You don't have to, I shared because I wanted to just because I sha-"

"I wanna share, so shut up and let me." She smiled.

"It was junior year. I was going out with this the 'it' boy. He was the best. Nice, funny, polite, and caring. To me anyway. We had been friends since the end of sophomore year and started going out the beginning of junior year. It was our seven month anniversary and we were kinda making out in my room making out. We got carried away and…well you know. The next day he was talking to some friends and he said we did 'it'. He had bragged about it and for the rest of the year I had been marked as a slut. The whole entire school knew I lost id and I felt betrayed, hurt, sad and pissed. Of course we ended that relationship after that happened." She sighed.

You felt pain and sympathy for Blaire. She had made a mistake and the whole school had known about it. You wanted to beat this "It" guy to a pulp for handling and treating Blaire that way. You leaned over and pulled her into a hug which she gladly embraced back.

For a while the two of you stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other. You felt comfortable and content and you could tell she felt the same way.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Byron.**_

Looking at my watch it's about 7:00 am. I know Blaire will kill me for waking up early, but I really want to see my presents. I sat up and stretched my arms out. Getting up I looked down and saw Jacob and Blaire cuddling each other while sleeping.

Did me telling Jacob not to touch my sister go right through his thick ass head? Did him promising me he won't touch my sister mean anything? Angrily I grabbed Jacob's heavy shoulder and pulled him off Blaire.

"Dude what the hell." he yawned looking at me confused.

Next to him Blaire sighed and sat up and hugged her coat closer to her body.

"Who woke me up?" she glared harshly, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her!?" I yelled in his face anger gushing through me.

"I just fell asleep it was an accident." Jacob sighed looking at me.

"Liar." I spat.

"Listen you know I can't stay away, she's my imprint." he mumbled so only I could hear.

".Isn't." I said slowly, not wanting to believe him.

"Byron he of all people would know." Leah whispered putting her hand on my rigid shoulder.

By now Blaire was fully awake and looking between us.

"What's going on? Oh wait! It's Christmas let me get the gifts." she said popping up.

"I'll go to."Jacob said obviously trying to get away, but you yanked his arm away.

"She's not your imprint, let's make that clear." I growled.

"Byron come on! Don't tell me you haven't seen her take up a good portion of his brain these past few weeks, it's really obvious."Seth who was now awake said agreeing with Jacob.

I don't want this for her. Blaire having to deal with living, maybe even marrying, a monster. She has a temper, and that could cause him to react violently.

"I would never hurt her." Jacob said.

"That's what Sam said to Emily." I scoffed.

For a minute it was silent. Your rage was overwhelming, but you didn't know who you were mad at. Yes Jacob, but why? Am I honestly mad at somebody for unintentionally loving my sister?

"Merry Christmas!" Blaire sang as she came through with an armload of boxes and wasted no time giving everybody one.

Since I'm the brother I naturally got six boxes while Seth, Leah, and Jacob each got smaller boxes.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open them!" she laughed.

"Wow, um what is this stuff?" Leah asked.

"That's a Juicy Couture body set. It has a body wash, lotion, shampoo, and perfume." Blaire answered.

"This smells really good!" she said sniffing the containers.

"Thanks Blaire!" Seth yelled admiring his new Nike's.

"How come you two haven't opened your gifts?" Blaire said now coming over. She took Jacob's box and ripped it open for him revealing an Ed Hardy foodie.

"You really shouldn't have." he said throwing it on.

"I know, but that's what makes me so awesome." she smiled and then turned toward me.

"Well, you going to open them or not?" she laughed and I wasted no time ripping the boxes open. Let me just list what I got:

· A red Apple laptop

· Tickets to a Seattle football game

· New Nike's

· Ed Hardy hat

· Italian leather shoes

"I feel bad I didn't get you anything." I said as I helped pick up the wrapping paper.

"Don't worry, I spent about $1,500 on myself at the mall last week for my gift." she smiled.

Typical girl.

I'm not going to bore you with details of the rest of the day. I basically used my new gifts and talked. We were still outside in the woods but it was probably one of my top Christmas. Well, next to the Christmas where we stayed in Jamaica. But you get the point. Blaire had left about two hours ago and I was drifting off into a sleep.

Jacob had went off to talk to Sam; hopefully we can call this whole thing off.

But in the supernatural world things aren't that easy.

_**Jacob.**_

I paced in the same spot as Leah, Seth, and Byron talked happily.

The meeting last night with Sam wasn't the best. We couldn't find any middle ground but they did promise not to attack.

The thing is should I honestly trust people who wanted to attack us in the first place?

"Done pacing yet?" Seth piped up.

"Yeah, listen we can all start going home." I said and a chorus of yeah's and high five's were heard.

"But, we still need shifts…" I said but they looked at me as if expecting a more detailed explanation.

"And..." Byron said moving his hands.

"And they promised not to attack us, but when the baby comes…" I left the statement daggling in the air; they knew what would happen next.

So off I go. After clearing some stuff up with the Cullens I was headed home. Dad greeted me at the door and promised to make his famous fish fry for dinner. The first thing I did was kick off my shoes and take a nice long hit shower. I swear I saw Billy flinch when I got near him.

I couldn't help but have my thoughts drift back to me and Blaire last night. I had opened up, and so had she. So where did this leave us? Surely we were better friends than before. But were we even friends in the first place?

After stepping out the shower Billy called me to the kitchen.

"Jake, I need some flour from the store and the games on do you mind…?

"Sure Dad, I'm on it." I sighed. Going to the grocery store was the last thing I wanted to do. I mean, who wants to go to the grocery store and hear little kids screaming at their Mom for Oreo's?

Since I hadn't been in the car for a while I decided to drive. There was luckily a place right in the front next to the empty handicap parking space.

I grabbed about two bags of chips I'd finish by tonight and headed toward the flour place. When I got there I didn't know that different companies actually made flour. I knew Billy always chose a certain package but what-

"Hey stranger." Blaire chirped in my ear.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I had to ask. What was the fast food queen doing here?

"Okay, I'm not weight obsessed or anything but this morning I tried on my skinny jeans and they didn't fit!"

"Maybe you just grew."

"Please! All my clothes are the same size; I have some custom clothes too. So if none of my clothes fit and I go up a size, I can kiss finding designer brands good bye." she sighed grabbing some bag.

"Wow such a crisis." I said.

"Whatever, what are you looking for." she asked.

"Um, the best flour."

"The best flour?" she said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Shut up and help." I rolled my eyes.

"Here, my mom used this one." she said grabbing a bag with some old wrinkly lady on the cover.

"Thanks."

We walked to the checkout line and out toward the parking lot, where you saw Charlie writing a ticket.

A ticket for a white Range Rover.

"Hey!" Blaire exclaimed walking faster toward her car.

"Mrs. is this car?" he asked not noticing me yet.

"Obviously, why do you think I ran over here." she said sarcastically.

"I don't need you tone youn- Hello Jacob." he smiled at me and Blaire looked between us.

"Is a ticket necessary?" Blaire asked and I now saw she was parked in the handicap parking space.

"Yes, $220 fine. Since your obviously not handicap, it's not fair to others."

"Oh come on! Nobody here is handicap anyway! And there are like ten other places to park!" Blaire exclaimed as Charlie handed her the ticket.

"Well you do the crime you pay the fine." he shrugged.

"How long did that take you to write?" Blaire shot back bitter.

"See you later Jacob." he waved.

"Bye." I waved back. I turned toward Blaire who was looking over the ticket and rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Bye Jake." she said and started the car, leaving me to go to mine.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Leah.**_

"I'll be there, bye." I hung up.

Jacob had just told me for New Years the guys were all going to Byron's place to watch some movies. Even though I said yes, I honestly never like hanging with the guys.

Sure I sometimes dress in sweats and baggy clothing, I may eat in not the most lady like way, and the last time I did my nails was about a year ago but still. I'm not a boy, though I seem to always be treated like one.

But that's going to change, because for my New Year's resolution I'm going to become more feminine. Good bye 20 year old tomboy, hello classy and sophisticated.

I'm going to put my plan into effect tonight. I picked out skinny jeans, converse, and a jacket covering a fitted T-Shirt. In my case this is an upgrade compared to the baggy grease stained T-Shirt and cargo pants I was going to wear. I decided to use Blaire's gift and I showered in that fancy smelling stuff she gave me for Christmas instead of a regular bar of soap. I walked out the room and downstairs toward Seth who was holding a few movies.

I almost screamed in annoyance at the movie choices in Seth's hand. Transformers 2, Fast and the Furious and Forbidden Kingdom. AKA all guy movies with only an ounce of romance and comedy.

Happy days, happy days.

"Ready?" I asked and he glanced at me and nodded.

What? No, "you look different, but in a good way" or a "wow". Did I honestly look the same?

"Yeah let's hurry. Byron said Blaire is fighting over the TV with him." he chuckled.

We arrived in the apartment building and took the elevator up. I knocked on the door and I could hear the yelling from outside.

"I clean the whole damn house today for what! You and your stupid animal friends to mess it up!" she yelled.

"Dammit you're always on the TV! You have one in your room watch your chick flicks there!" Byron countered back.

"Why can't you watch the movies in your room?" she responded.

"Because I don't want crumbs all over my room!" he replied.

"UGH! Fine I'm not in the mood to yell with you on New Year's it brings-" she was cut off by Seth knocking on the door again.

"Well you gonna answer that." Blaire mumbled and Bryon opened the door.

"Hey guys come on in." he sighed and the two of you walked toward the couch. I waited for Byron to compliment my wardrobe for the evening but he didn't give me a second glance. I heard knocking on the door and this time Blaire answered.

"Hey Jake." she smiled.

"Hey, last time I saw you Charlie was giving you a ticket." he laughed earning a playful hit from Blaire.

"Whatever, so what movies are you guys watching."

"The Fast and the Furious!"Seth offered and a chorus of yeah's were heard.

Great, two hours of cars.

"Leah I don't understand how you can hang around them all the two." she scoffed.

"Because she's cool and not a total girly girl who's afraid of a little dirt. She's practically one of us." Byron countered.

I'm practically one of them.

My imprint just called me a guy.

Fantastic.

"Okay one, I'm not afraid of mud, I get mud masks. And two…" she gave him the middle finger while she checked on the popcorn.

"Wanna come Leah?" she asked to my surprise.

"Um, I'm fine here." I answered not wanting to be alone with Blaire. It's not that I didn't like her it's well… she's not the type of girl I want as a friend.

Girly and fashionable is so not me.

She shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Wait! My New Years Resolution! Hello the one person who could completely and utterly transform me would be Blaire! I mean, I can't believe I didn't see this earlier.

I practically ran into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools.

"Oh hey, seriously I would hate to be you. Always around them would drive me straight into a suicidal attempt." she laughed eating some popcorn.

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged, I was never good with talking.

She nodded awkwardly and put the popcorn in a big bowl and drizzled it with hot butter and then loaded it down with salt. Huh, I always took her as the "better watch my calories" type of girl.

"If you don't want to watch Fast and whatever you can come in my room. I've having a Grease marathon, both movies back to back." she said walking out the kitchen and I followed.

"Yum!"Seth reached over and put his hand in the bowl of popcorn but Blaire quickly pushed him off.

"Sorry this is mine, and honestly I doubt you guys wash your hands." she smiled walking into her room.

"Great now we have no popcorn. Who wants to go make some." Byron asked.

Silence.

"Leah why don't you make it?" Byron asked.

That's it.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?!" I asked playing the sexist card.

"Um yeah." Jacob laughed and him and Byron high fived.

"Why don't you guys get your lazy fat asses up and do it your damn self! What is this, the 50's?!Do men still have the tiny brain cells that make them unable of doing labor!" I said blowing up.

I walked furiously off the couch toward Blaire's room and threw the door open. She was sitting on her bed starting the movie when I walked in.

"What's up?" she asked seeing as I was breathing heavily.

"I need your help." I sighed and Blaire's eyes lit up.

_**Seth.**_

"And I thought my sister was bipolar." Byron said sitting back down.

"You have no idea." Jacob laughed.

"She's not that bad." I shrugged defending my older sister.

The two looked at you and all started laughing.

"Wonder what they're doing in there." I asked.

Blaire and Leah had been in their room for about three hours, it was about 1:00.

"Don't know don't care, best not to get involved in your siblings lives." Byron answered wisely.

I heard voices bickering in the hall and then Leah and Blaire emerged wearing jackets and sunglasses.

"We're going out." Blaire said simply and was about to walk out the door but Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Where you could possibly be going at 1:00 in the morning on New Year's?" he asked.

"We're going to hit some clubs, and show off Leah here." Blaire smiled and then nudged Leah.

She took off her sunglasses revealing her new face. She had massacre and eye shadow on, but it wasn't piled on to make her look ridiculous. Blaire walked over and took off her jacket revealing Leah in a sleeveless dress, most likely Blaire's, and the highest heels I've ever seen her in. She had her nails done and I honestly almost didn't recognize her.

"Wow." you heard Byron say.

Jacob just stared at her like me, feeling speechless.

"Told you your hot!" Blaire jumped up clapping her hands.

"Well bye!" she chirped weaving around Jacob but he caught her arm, again.

"Why are you guys going out, and where?" he asked.

"We're going to go show off Leah and help her find a man, or she could have a fling tonight. Whatever happens first." she shrugged casually.

"You guys can't go out by yourselves hooking up with guys!" I said getting up.

"Calm down, she's a werewolf she said she can't get wasted." Blaire shrugged.

"I never said that!" Leah said speaking up for the first time.

"Shut up ,let me handle this." Blaire responded.

"Listen, no guy is going to touch me unless I want them to." she said and Jacob widened his eyes at her statement.

"But of course I don't want some guy feeling me up." Blaire added quickly and Byron scoffed lightly.

"Shut up!" she snapped at him.

"Guy seriously, don't go. It's late and not smart." I added.

"They have a point Blaire…" Leah interjected.

"Please Leah, I'm your mentor you need to go out and… well have fun." Blaire said.

"How about we all go out next week, so we can all pick up hoes." Byron said and we all faced him.

"I would have worded it better, but yeah let's do that." Jacob sighed releasing Blaire's arm.

"I don't wanna club with you three." she said disgusted.

"Too bad." Byron said and resumed the movie silently saying discussion over.

"All this work for nothing." Blaire huffed throwing off her jacket revealing her outfit for the night which consisted leggings and a decorative tank top. I almost laughed seeing Jacob looking her over.

"Let's go so I can show you how to take the makeup off." Blaire sighed grabbing Leah and dragging her toward her room.

Girls just wanna have fun.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Leah.**_

Blaire and I were taking off our makeup in her connected bathroom. She was mumbling in coherent words under her breathe most likely about how we couldn't go out tonight. Although Blaire had dressed me up and told me I looked beautiful at least fifty times, I was nervous about going out.

I hadn't been to a club, put on makeup, or even worn a dress in years. Or since Sam broke up with me for my cousin. But when I walked out the room I felt important when all eyes were on me, something that had not happened in years.

After I took the makeup off I joined Blaire in her room. Most people say I'm mean but I'm only mean or annoyed if something is getting on my nerves. If you hung around young guys all the time that had annoying stupid habits, you would get pissed off frequently too.

Also I can't let them step all over me. I'm the only girl wolf and I don't need them thinking that they can run all over me. I'm not the type of girl who is going to be a house wife and stay home cooking and cleaning. That's just not me at all.

I think that's why I actually like Blaire. She has that "I don't give a damn" attitude but is still fun to be around. She reminds me of myself when I was a senior.

"Did you ever think about getting a haircut?" Blaire said glancing at you. Before you could respond she was taking my long hair out of its usual low, loose, messy ponytail. She ran her fingers through my hair puffing it out a little.

"Jesus your hair is long!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I haven't done much to it…" I said sheepishly.

"If you get a better haircut, it would bring out your cheek bones." she said sounding like a professional.

"You're really good at this." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just that awesome." she laughed.

"If you want I can call a hairstylist and he can give you a cut tomorrow." she said already whipping her phone out.

"Um su-"

"Might as well make it a spa day, stress and school are going to build up." she added as an afterthought.

"Sorry I cut you off what were you saying." she asked glancing up.

"Nothing, I was just saying thanks. For everything." I smiled.

"No problem, this is kinda fun." she said as the phone dialed.

"Hi, two full spa treatments and one hair appointment. Uh-huh, yup, alright, thanks!" she said hanging up.

"Appointment at eight, spa appointment at eight thirty, and then shopping at twelve." she said it while marking it down in her iPhone calendar.

"Cool, um can you give me a ride there since we only have one car."

"Duh, I was going to drive you there anyway." she said and then reached for her soda, which was empty.

"I'm going to the kitchen, wanna come?" she asked and I shrugged following her out.

"Lohan!" Byron yelled.

"Hilton all the way!" Seth laughed back.

"Dude, its Lohan." Jacob added in.

"Blaire who would win in a fight. Hilton or Lohan?" Byron asked looking at her for the final decision.

"Hilton cannot take a hit, Lohan no question about it." she shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Told you!" Byron said to Seth as he received five dollars from my younger brother.

_**Jacob.**_

I was hungry for more snacks so I followed Blaire into the kitchen.

"Where are the chips?" I asked opening some drawers.

"In a store and they can be purchased with your own money." she said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Very funny." I stated dryly with a smile playing on my lips.

"Or chips can be found in the closet second shelf down." she said opening the fridge and pulling out a Pepsi.

"I thought you were trying to get lower on calories." I stated as she started chugging the sugary drink.

"Do you think I need to lose weight Mr. Black." she asked tilting her head as she looked at you.

"No! I-I was just, you know, well that's what you told me at the store." I said putting my hands up in defense.

"I'm just kidding, I know I'm thin." she joked but continued, " I meant I'm going to stop eating out, I love my Pepsi. I think I bought a shirt that says it."

"Nice." I smirked and she shrugged her shoulders innocently while turning on the mini TV they had in their kitchen.

"I'm dying to see that it looks so good!" Blaire exclaimed at the Avatar commercial.

This was the moment, the opportunity, the chance. This was fate telling me to ask my imprint out on a date.

"If you want to-" I started but was cut off by a louder voice.

"Oh I have a bad temper! Well you're just an adolescent hormonal teen!" Leah screeched in anger.

"At least I'm not an old lady living at home!" Byron shot back.

"I have got to see this." Blaire smiled at the drama and we walked in the den.

"Please, at least my boyfriend didn't dump me for my cousin and go into a depression PMS stage! Still holding onto the little faith that he might come back to you, when in reality nobody wants you!" Byron yelled hitting below the belt.

"Dude you have no right to talk to her that way, Byron that was just low!" Seth seethed looking like he was about to beat him up on the spot.

Leah stood there for a second her facial expression blank but her eyes readable. In her brown orbs were sadness, lonely, and the most obvious was anger.

"At least my family actually loves. At least my Dad didn't kick me out of the house; at least my family actually cares! Better yet at least I actually have a family! And I pity you greatly Byron, and by the way. You'd never find love since you're just, and always will be, a bitchy prick!" Leah screamed growing louder and louder at each word.

They hit each other at the lowest points they could, at the moment they didn't care how much they were hurting the other. Since the purpose of these words were to hurt each other.

"Stop it! Now!" Blaire screamed grabbing her brother's arm as he stormed out the apartment.

"Byron!" she yelled in the hallway.

"Damn it!" she said slamming the door and sliding down on the wall. I looked over at Seth and pulled him back since he was headed out the door, most likely to beat up Byron. He looked at me, rage written clearly across his face but he stayed.

Then I heard weeping and saw Leah run crying into the nearest room. This may sound crazy but I had never, and I mean never, seen Leah cry. She was the definition of a strong women, though I'd never admit that to her. She always held her ground and was one of the strongest members. So to see her so…vulnerable was different.

Blaire ran into the room Leah was in and closed the door. Seth was pacing back and forth and all I could do was sit on the couch.

Happy New Years to me.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Leah.**_

I locked the Blaire's bathroom door and gripped the sides of the marble counter, staring myself down in the mirror. My eyes were blotchy; cheeks wet looking, and nose runny.

How attractive.

This is not me. The independent strong me is gone, and the emotional me is creeping back up. I splashed some water on my face clearing a little of the redness out my eyes. I blew my nose and walked out the door past Seth, Blaire, and Jacob and toward the woods and ran home crying myself silently to sleep.

"Come on, I thought you were ready!" I vaguely heard and then light poured into every corner of my dark room. I heard heels clicking against my wood floors and a door being pushed open. As my brain started coming back to life I saw Blaire looking through my sad excuse of a closet.

"Ever heard of, never mind put this on and hurry up! Ja'son doesn't take anybody who's late." Blaire said throwing fabric in my face.

"You mean Jason?" I asked groggily.

"No Ja'son."

Blinking I did my morning routine and threw on the outfit Blaire picked out. I ran downstairs past my beaming mother and a hungry Seth. I slide in the passenger's side and Blaire instantly zoomed out the driveway headed toward Port Angeles.

"Why weren't you ready I told you I was coming?" Blaire asked hitting the brakes.

"I didn't think we were still going." I shrugged since the only thing that stood out from last night were Byron's painful words.

"Well duh! First you're getting your hair done, then we get mani pedi's then a facial, of course a massage…" Blaire droned on but surprisingly, I was okay with that.

We got to the place and it smelled like minty shampoo. Laughs and "shut up" was heard all around as women sat gossiping with each other and talking about each other's outfits. Younger teen girls sat looking at the latest Vogue and Seventeen.

Blaire walked up to the front, chatted with the receptionist, and then sat back down by me on a nearby bench until I got called to go next.

"Hey lady!" a man called to Blaire and the two exchanged hugs.

"Hey! This is my friend Leah I was telling you about." she said pulling me forward and into a salon chair. The man turned the chair around so I was facing the mirror.

"I was thinking high lights and a cut to about a little below her chin." Blaire stated and Ja'son took my hair out my ponytail releasing my long silky black hair.

"No, no, no, no. Cut to a bit below the shoulders and low lights." he said taking my hand and leading me toward some bowls that people were getting their hair washed in.

"If you say so." Blaire said in a sing song voice.

The hot water ran down my hair and the minty smelling shampoo was scratched and rubbed into my hair. He continued scratching my scalp and continuing to run the water through my hair. Finally I was released and he took me toward the chair, turning me away from the mirror. From the corner of my eye I caught some silver and heard a snip as my long locks fell to the ground.

_**Blaire.**_

"Bye!" I waved as Leah stepped out the car. She was new and improved. She looked ten times hotter, had a whole new wardrobe, and a cool new confidence to go with it.

I have never been more proud of myself.

I threw my keys in a small bowl by the entrance and walked into the kitchen. I started chopping up some ingredients to for a yummy salad. There was a knock on the door and l stood on my tippy toes to see through the peep hole.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothin, just seeing if Byron was here." He asked shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"No, um you wanna come in?"

"Sure, thanks."

He walked in and sat on the counter stool looking at the salad.

"Want some?" I asked putting the leafy goodness in my mouth.

"Sorry I'm a meatatarian. " he said innocently.

"Meatatarian?" I repeated giving him with the "WTF?" look.

"Meaning I only eat meat. Save the plants." he laughed.

"Well…that makes so much sense. Kinda."

"You now the best place around here to eat? Jerry's has the best steaks." he stated.

"Jerry's where's that?" I asked taking another forkful of salad.

"No, more salad. Let's have some unhealthy greasy food. We don't eat this in America." he said pulling the bowl away from me.

"Hey! I was eating that, and I took me a while to make!" I exclaimed as he threw the vegetables away. He walked out the room and grabbed my coat.

"Let's go!" he said motioning me toward the door. Laughing I followed him out.

"Oh wait, I forgot my keys." I said turning back.

"Well I have transportation provided." he said clicking the down button for the elevator.

We walked out the parking lot toward a red motorcycle.

"No! Jacob put me down!" I laughed as he carried me sideways and placed me on the motorcycle.

"Seriously Jacob I don't want to ride this thing." I begged but he wasn't listening.

"Helmet my lady." he said putting it on my head. He started the engine and we started moving. My head was buried in his shoulder as the air whipped my hair and I inhaled the Jacob's scent. I finally got the courage to look up and the scenery flashed by with the lights laminating the trees.

"This isn't too bad." I mumbled and he chuckled lightly. We pulled into a parking lot which wasn't too crowded since it was a Monday.

"Here we are." he said arms outstretched while I fixed my helmet hair.

Walking in the place had tons of booths and tables with the walls covered in posters and artwork. We followed the hostess to a big booth and I slid in.

"So what's good?" I asked looking over the menu.

"Everything, I'll order for you. Don't want to risk you eating healthy." he joked and I lightly slapped his arm.

"One time! One time I don't eat greasy Chinese food and I'm labeled vegetarian." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…" he mumbled and ordered as an elderly man took the order.

We talked, and had a great conversation. I had never realized how funny this guy was. We had been laughing about something I didn't remember about but then I noticed something.

"Where's your coat!" I asked looking at as if he was crazy.

"I don't need one, you know I'm always warm." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"No! You need a coat!" I said wrapping and tying my scarf around his neck laughing.

"You're choking me!" he fake coughed and I tightened the grip. He grabbed my hand pulling off the scarf as the food came. In front of me was nachos, a large steak, bowl of French fries and onion rings, and two hot dogs.

"Somebody's starving." I smirked as he shoved a fistful of fries in his mouth.

We loaded our plates down in the meaty goodness. I had to admit, this food was awesome. It had the perfect seasonings and everything was fried to perfection. The best five star restaurants had nothing on this.

_**Jacob.**_

Surprisingly Blaire had eaten more than I thought she would. Of course she was in no competition with me, but I guess me being a werewolf had an unfair advantage.

"I'm so full, I'm full." Blaire said stretching out her arms.

"That made no sense." I laughed taking a sip of my third drink.

"You don't make sense." she joked.

"Nice comeback." I laughed signing the bill.

We walked out the restaurant, the last people to leave. We got back on the motorcycle and drove her to one more place. The forest was dark, but surprisingly it didn't feel eerie. With the lights glowing below it was pretty.

"Where are we going?" I Blaire breathe in my neck sending shivers down my back.

"Somewhere…" I said vaguely and I drove out to the middle of the clearing. I stopped in the middle and held my hand out for her to take. She took it stepping off the ride and did a short curtsey.

"This is beautiful…" she breathed lying down on the wild grass.

I laid by her staring at the star filled sky. She rolled over so she was staring into your eyes and smiled her breathless smile.

"Thanks Jacob." she breathed out beaming. I felt fingers lace with mine and cold shivers run up my back for the second time today. Her touch was soft and delicate.

"No problem." I managed to say and these words managed to slip out my mouth unintentionally, "I think it's the best place for a first date."

My breathing stopped and muscles hitched, "I-I m-m-mean, neverm-mind…just never mind."

My breathing stopped short and I glanced at Blaire who seemed unfazed.

"First date huh, good choice." she smiled.

I looked over into her eyes and we leaned in and our lips connected.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Jacob.**_

"Goodnight Jacob." Blaire said pecking my lips softly.

"Goodnight." I beamed back.

Butterflies were partying in my stomach and I was feeling slightly dizzy. Goosebumps were covering my body and I felt as if fireworks were erupting.

I had never kissed a lot of girls, Bella was my first. Sparks flew when I kissed Bella, but it was nothing like this. I guess what people were trying to tell me all along was right, Bella was just a crush. And I could finally and freely admit that now that Blaire was mine. Well kind of mine. We didn't fully say that we were girlfriend and boyfriend, but I think we're close.

I ran down the stairs full of energy and jumped over the last few steps. I hopped on my motorcycle but before I could turn it on my cell rang. I was on cloud nine so seeing Edward's name flash across the screen didn't make me roll my eyes in disgust like I usually do.

"Hello?"I asked my tone a little happier than usual.

"It's Alice Jacob. The baby's coming, hurry up! Bel-I gotta go just hurry!" she said frantically and I could hear Bella screaming in the background. I snapped the phone shut and took off as fast as I could.

I got off my bike and barged through the Cullen's door. Alice and Jasper were the only one's downstairs. I could hear the screams of pain from upstairs and I ran into the room.

Nothing could have prepared me for this sight. God knows how many times I've wished to see Bella naked, but never like this. Her stomach was covered in blood and purple veins were popping out on her rounded stomach. Edward was frantically giving her CPR but I just stood there motionless.

Edward finally seemed to notice me and told me, "She's lost her heartbeat; we need to give her CPR!"

She lost her heartbeat.

She is not living right now.

I numbly walked over and started doing CPR on her body. It was pointless, useless. This baby had killed Bella, and there was no hope in saving her anymore.

"If you don't think she'll live just leave!" Edward growled.

And that's exactly what I did.

_**Blaire.**_

It had been about a week since Jacob and I had kissed and still we would occasionally text and talk to each other but I haven't actually _seen_ him. This is saying something since this town is so small.

"Where did it go?" I yelled again throwing more clothes out my closet. I had lost my favorite tote bag and I just realized I lost it. I haven't seen it since the end of December.

The Cullen's.

How could I forget, I used the bathroom in their house and I set my bag on their little bench outside some room. I had left one of my credit cards in there and I needed to pay some bills. Grabbing my coat and gloves I walked past Byron and toward the truck. Starting it up I prayed I wouldn't get lost in the woods.

Many trees later I arrived at the white house. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob's motorcycle and I was tempted drive it.

I knocked on the door and it was answered by Edward. He seemed to let out a sigh of relief seeing me and smiled.

"Hi, I forgot my Coach tote bag here on Christmas and I kinda need it back." I said quickly. I was ready to leave soon not feeling so comfortable. Wouldn't you be uncomfortable around a bunch of vampires?

"Please come in." he said opening the door up. That's when I noticed he had a kid around his neck. She was adorable and looked like Edward.

"Cute kid, didn't know you were a Baby Daddy." I smirked.

"It's my baby cousin." he said forcefully. Guess he didn't like my joke.

"Yeah, and the Mary Kate and Ashley are going obese." I rolled my eyes and started going down the halls and found my bag.

Did he honestly think I believed that wasn't his kid? I've seen Maury so many times I know a baby's parents when I see them.

I started digging through it making sure none of my stuff was gone and then I bumped into something hot and tall.

"Sor- hey Blaire!" Jacob said surprised.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" I questioned since Jacob always hated coming near here.

"Listen did you want to see Avatar tonight." he asked awkwardly.

"Duh, I've been wanting to see that movie since it came out." I smiled at his shyness.

"Cool pick you up at seven?"

"Sure." I chirped and we walked into the living room.

"Hey Blaire." some guy called, I think his name is Emmer.

"Hey Emmer." I waved and then everybody started laughing.

"No silly willy! That's Uncle Emmet!" the little girl laughed.

"Sorry Emmett, not good with names." I replied.

"Up, up!" she called raising her arms up to Jacob. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is Renesmee." Jacob introduced.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled but didn't make a fatal attempt to hold her. I was never good with kids. I was always bound to let a curse word slip out my mouth and the child would always remember.

"I'm gonna call her Ness, Renesmee sounds too long." I confirmed.

"Ness, like the Lockness Monster?" Alice asked.

"No I wasn't thinking that, but the same name as a creature is kind of cool." I laughed.

"So how old?" I asked and they all exchanged looks.

"One week." Rosalie said and my mouth opened a bit.

"Wow. She looks five." I said simply and looked at the big one week girl.

"She's part vampire so she grows faster." Jacob explained.

"Blaire!" Ness said holding her arms out to me.

"Sorry Blaire isn't good with kids." I responded.

"Why does she want you anyway?" Rosalie said loudly. I turned around and glared at her.

"Maybe because I'm not a bitc- I mean female dog." I said carefully. I almost sad the b word in front of a kid one week old.

Again, not good with kids.

"You're literally dating a female dog." Rosalie said stepping forward.

"I'd rather take a dog than a dinosaur grandma." I snapped back.

"Alright babe that's enough." Emmet said ushering Rosalie out the room.

Then Ness jumped off Jacob and wrapped her tiny body around my leg.

"Ness, I have to go." I said softly.

"Up please!" she said wrapping her arms around me tighter. She actually had a strong grip and the tighter she squeezed the more my leg started to hurt slightly.

"Okay here." I said and she crawled into my arms. She nuzzled her head in my neck and for a second I thought she would bite me. Looking over I saw Jacob leaning on a wall smiling.

"She's up!" Esme called.

"She's awake, this early? I thought it took few-" Jacob started.

"No, I'm up." a girl said walking down the steps. She had beautiful pale skin and walked extremely graceful. She gave Jacob a shy smile and I saw him blush slightly causing me to roll my eyes.

"Who's that?" Ness whispered in my ear and I shrugged in response.

"Blaire I think you should go now." Edward said and I noticed that most of the Cullens were standing in front of me in a wall of protection.

"Where's Renesmee?" she asked and when she saw me holding her she made a motion towards me and Ness.

Ness started crying as the lady or girl came near her and I shushed her and lightly bounced her up and down.

"Ssshhh, its okay Ness. It's okay." I said quieting her sobs.

"Why can't I see my baby!" the lady said forcefully glaring at me.

"Bella-"Edward tried to explain.

"Why are you calling her Ness, why are you calling her a monster?!" she growled at me. She bent over and I could tell she was angry at me.

"What are you overacting for?" I rolled my eyes not taking in how serious the situation was.

It happened kind of fast. Suddenly she jumped forward ready to rip me apart. Jacob turned into a wolf and tackled her in mid air pushing her towards the ground. Ness was now crying harder than ever as the Cullens and Jacob tried to tame Bella.

I stood there paling slightly and finally she calmed down and everybody got off her. Jacob turned back into a human and put on some pants. He wrapped his arm protectively around my torso and pulled me near him. I was slightly shaking and I felt sick to my stomach.

"You okay." he asked eyes still on Bella.

"Yeah." I lied.

He lightly kissed me forehead and I gave the baby to Edward. Jacob steered me out the house and we drove away in the Range.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Blaire.**_

Silence had also joined me and Jacob in the Range creating an awkward tension in the air. What made it more awkward was that I had no idea what he was thinking about and if I should be thinking about something really important too.

Splitting my hair and combing it out with my fingers I started French braiding my naturally curly hair. This had always been a bad habit of mine. When normal people were nervous they maybe bit their bottom lip, chewed on their finger nails, or hyperventilate. But nope, I braided my hair over and over again to keep me busy, usually stopping until my fingers started to get stiff and hurt.

The thing that made me nervous was that I had no idea what I was nervous about. Sure, I was still freaked that some pale psycho bitch vampire tried to jump me but I had semi gotten over it. Trust me, I've had me fair share of cat fights.

But still…she was a freaking vampire.

Maybe I was just a tiny bit scared seeing how angry and quickly Jacob had became a wolf. It happened so fast and quick…it didn't seem as if it happened.

But it did.

Was this what I was nervous about, some bitchy vampire chick? Or was it the fact that Jacob could turn into a wolf any second I get on his nerves. I mean what if I pissed him off, something bound to happen, what would he do? Lose control?

Should I really be worried about Jacob though, he did protect me. That had to mean something; it had to be a good sign. It meant that he cared and would always be there to protect me at those rare moments I had no control…

Such as the moment that happened about fifteen minutes ago. That pale chick just freaked, and I always thought that the Cullens were the definition of calm, cool, and collected. I guess the solution is just not to go over to the Cullens, which is as easy said as done since I'm not their number one fan or whatever.

I let out an exasperated sigh, something I've been doing a lot since coming to La Push, and unbraided my two French braids for the second time.

The one thing I hated about silence was all the friends it brought with him. When silence comes, thoughts follow, with thoughts come headaches, and with headaches come Aspirin.

"Are you okay?" Jacob said speaking for the first time in a while. His eyes were still fixed on the endless road in front of us. It seemed as if he was just driving to drive, not that I minded. For some reason I loved being in the car. I loved falling asleep in here and screaming lyrics to my favorite songs in this atmosphere.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked a little too formal for my taste. I finished the braid and undid it again starting over. I flicked some loose pieces of hair of my shirt and glanced at Jacob.

"Fine, just thinking. Are you sure your alright I know Bella might have overacted…" he said and then let out a sigh. I swear these things were contagious.

"I'm fine." I replied again and he simply nodded.

The one way to tell if somebody's lying is if they say "fine". Fine is the vaguest most indescribable word in the dictionary. It shows no emotion and it doesn't tell what you're feeling. It's just a fill in word.

Why was this atmosphere so…weird? What happened to last week, us laughing over French fries, or confessing past train wreck relationships, or even the first kiss? Has this all disappeared and been replaced with….

Well this.

"Are you sure your okay, cause I mean you've been silent the whole ride and not speaking I know you said your fine but when people say that they're the opposite of fine so you can tell me anything to fill this awkward atmosphere." I said quickly in one breathe. I'd be surprised if he even took in half of what I said.

He quickly glanced at me and I raised my eyebrows at him silently edging him to talk. He moved his gaze from me and back to the road returning to his silent faze.

I went from confused to angry in a few seconds and I stopped braiding my hair. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed out in annoyance.

"So you're going to stay silent the whole entire time?" I asked coldly.

Silence.

"Where the hell are we?" I growled fed up with him.

"We're in Forks." he answered shortly and I slammed my head on the head rest in frustration.

More silence.

I turned up the radio to fill in the quiet atmosphere. Me turning the radio up caused Jacob to turn it back down. I glared silently at him and turned it up louder than before. And shocker, he turned it back down.

"Can you keep the volume down, I'm trying to think." he said agitated.

"Can you keep the volume up, it's my damn car." I said sharply.

"Why are you so angry?" he said back coldly.

"Because when I ask you what's wrong I kinda want an answer."

It always annoyed me when people never answered what was wrong with them. I was naturally curious, like any teenager, and not knowing something pinched a nerve.

"Well maybe it's none of your business." he snapped.

"Fine hide all your feelings up and wallow in self pity, dyeing alone." I replied.

"Shut up!" he yelled pulling over and slamming his fists on the steering wheel.

"What am I annoying you Jacob, getting on your last nerve?" I asked slowly pushing him to the edge.

"Just be quiet for a damn second!" he yelled.

"You're not the boss of me! You don't own me, I'm independent and I don't need you giving me orders!"

Jacob was turning redder in the face and was now gripping the arm rest to keep from shaking. His breathing was uneven and he looked as if he was in a battle of control. I was breaking the ice, and I was prepared. Because he was exactly where I wanted him to be.

Close to breaking.

_**Jacob. **_

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Breathe.

Control.

Breathe.

Control.

I was holding in my anger, well trying. I felt my skin grow hotter and hotter every second and I was about to break the car by turning into a gigantic wolf. Or I might end up doing something I'll regret forever.

So I needed to leave, now.

Slamming the car door I sprinted into the forest in the letting my rage form me into a wolf. I let my feet pound against the ground floor and freeing my mind and thoughts.

Maybe Blaire didn't try to think of the fact that I was pissed that the girl I care about, as a close sister, is still a vampire.

Maybe Blaire didn't try to think of the fact that I was also confused since Bella just attacked my imprint.

Maybe Blaire didn't try to think of the fact that I'm confused if she is my imprint.

Maybe Blaire didn't try to think of the fact that she just pissed me off and I'm now mad at her and myself.

Maybe Blaire just doesn't think.

I continued to run faster and faster as if this would shake my never ending nerves.

Seeing Bella walk downstairs was a shock. She changed drastically, and I hated it.

I hated everything about the new her, how she seemed so confident and graceful. I already missed the clumsy cute dork that I used to love.

I also hated her new attitude. The Old Bella would have never attacked Blaire for simply holding her child; as a matter of fact the Old Bella wouldn't have a child in the first place. The Old Bell wouldn't have reacted the way she did, or care about a silly nickname. The Old Bella also wouldn't have let somebody two years younger than her provoke her.

But then again Blaire had ways of provoking people, and the outcome usually wasn't pretty. When Blaire provoked somebody it seemed as though she wanted to push them to the very edge, as if she wanted to make them cause harm to her.

Maybe I shouldn't be mad at myself or Bella, maybe this was all Blaire's fault.

Or maybe I'm just blaming it on her to hide the deeper thoughts running through my head.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Byron.**_

I continued stuffing the red powdered Flaming Hots in my mouth as I sat on the couch. I licked my fingers clean of the red flavor and then dunked my hand back in the bag.

I can't believe that me, Byron Jones, is being a couch potato and watching old horror movies. It honestly isn't my fault that I'm sitting here, alone. It's Seth's. Apparently me slightly pissing his sister off caused him to completely ignore me. I mean what the hell?

Okay so maybe it is part of my fault that I'm alone, but still. Have we all forgotten what Leah said to me? Remember I'm the unlovable boy with no real family.

As if I care.

Does Leah honestly think I give a damn that my Dad hasn't made contact with me in months? Does Leah honestly believe that I care that my father practically hates me and in his eyes I'm a monster?

Please, her words have no effect on me. None, zip, nada.

I heard the door slam violently and angry heels clacking against the floor. I swiveled around in my spot to be greeted with a pissed Blaire. She angrily threw her bag on a couch and threw her shoes across the room.

"UUGGHH!" the teen yelled out in agony stomping her feet.

I simply stared at my sister's breakdown slightly amused. Also I'm quite happy that somebody else was having problems. She walked over and plopped down next to me dipping her hands in the bag of unhealthy hot chips. We both turned our full attention to some blonde girl getting her head cut off on her prom night.

"What happened to you?" I finally asked.

"Fight with Jacob, you?" she said monotone.

"Same as the last few days." I rolled my eyes. It was stupid how long Seth was staying mad at me.

Suddenly Blaire got out of her comfortable position dusting chip crumbs off her jeans.

"We," started motioning between us, "have survived our old high school. You have gone through countless rave riot fights, and have lost more than a handful of jackass best friends. And I," she paused taking in a deep breath, "have gone through my fair share of break ups so I don't know why I'm upset about some guy who's not my boyfriend." she stated letting out a deep breath. She smiled this pep talk obviously helped her self confidence.

But not mine.

"Uh-huh, yup that helps." I said sarcastically and she frowned at my response walking toward her room. I leaned my head back and slightly closed my eyes.

Maybe Blaire was right, maybe I can survive this little drama.

_**Leah.**_

"Are you ready yet?" Seth pounded on my door, an unusual change for me.

Any average night when we would go out I would be the first one ready. Mostly due to the fact that I had been sunk to rock bottom at that period of my life.

I applied some lip-gloss and mascara like I was taught and I did a circle in my outfit. It was something Blaire had picked out, so I guess I looked decent. Or better than I usually did.

"Hurry up!" Seth whined still banging against the door.

"Calm the hell down!" I glared at him menacingly as I trudged downstairs. Mom smiled at me and Seth as we made our way toward the car. We haven't been out in so long together as a family. Well, not exactly a whole family since our heart warming Dad sadly isn't here.

We finally made it to the restaurant and sat down in a booth. As I'm flipping through the pasta menu I hear Mom exclaim, "Oh, there's Sam and Emily together."

I snapped my gaze up to see my cousin giggling with the man I loved. She was clinging onto his arm as he led her toward a table right in front of our booth. I gritted my teeth and straightened up a little. I had to look like I had some dignity; I mean I'm a 20 year old sitting with her mommy and little brother.

How pathetic.

But, the one thing that was working for me would be my new look. I had a brand new confidence and look. And for once, I knew I looked hot.

"Hello Clearwater family." Sam smiled warmly and I looked up surprised as if I didn't know the happy couple entered.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while." his tone obviously saying, 'so not coming back to my pack'.

"Leah you look gorgeous!" my used to be favorite cousin exclaims.

"Thanks, just trying to shake it up. How are you two doing?" I asked politely trying to rid the image of me being a PMS bitch.

"Fine, just fine." Sam nodded and I couldn't help but smirk seeing him checking me out. Note to self, thank Blaire later on.

"What's the occasion for you two being out?" Mom asked.

"Oh well today is our anniversary." Emily gushed and I scoffed and rolled my eyes in disgust. What? I said I was working on not being a PMS bitch.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said getting up and walking outside. I breathed in the fresh air trying to hold back tears.

Why me? Why was I the seeming "unlovable" as quoted by Byron? Why did I have to be the only known female wolf? Why was my future husband stolen away because of perfect cousin Emily?

Emily. She was always the one. Even though we were close friends that didn't mean we didn't compete. From when we were little all the way to the teen years, there was always a competition. If I won award for best athlete then she won for nicest student .If I got a 3.8 on my report card, she got a 3.9. If I dated a soccer player she dated the quarterback and captain on the football team.

I leaned against a nearby wall and closed my eyes. Not that this helped, as if closing my eyes cleared my problems.

_**Mr. Billy Black. (didn't see this coming did you?)**_

I wheeled my way through my house picking up and picking up old cups and plates. I rolled in front of my son who was sitting on the couch, as he has been the whole day. I picked up the remote and turned the TV on mute.

"Daad." he moaned out in protest.

"Tomorrow is the end of the high school's winter break, so you better be ready to go back." I stated receiving a slight eye roll.

"I'm going out to get some lunch meat and those potato chips I like…Doritos's I think." I mumbled.

"Alright, give me a second." he said throwing on a shirt off the floor of his room.

He put me in the car and drove toward the supermarket. I waved him off telling him to go home since I usually spent a few more minutes talking to my good sports friends.

Rolling myself in me started going between each aisle picking up food. As I made it to the more junk food section I reached for the same bag of Doritos's as some teen girl with a big pair of sunglasses.

"Oh sorry, here." she smiled handing me the bag.

"Thank you young lady." I nodded at her kindly.

"No problem, who doesn't love these." she said throwing the chips in her cart. She continued to throw junk food in the cart and I glanced over to see the most unhealthy food choices.

"Are we in the generation of no vegetables?" I asked her and she snickered lightly.

"Yeah, I should probably pick up some…um salad I guess." she shrugged lightly.

I sighed shaking my head, "Follow me, and maybe you'll learn something about produce."

"Um, sure. Thanks, I guess." the girl said unsure but I wheeled over to the fruit.

For the next thirty minutes I got to know the nice young lady whose name was Blaire. She apparently moved here a few months ago with her brother, no parental supervision. She was a very nice girl who could have an attitude and mouth at some times, but all together very nice.

"Yum that sounds delicious." she smiled as I told her about my famous fish fry.

"It is." I smiled checking out my bags. Blaire took out her cell phone with a funny screen and started arguing with somebody on the other line. She angrily hung up and threw the phone back in her purse.

"What's wrong?" I asked her concerned.

"Nothing, my ride is just in Port Angeles stuck in thirty minute traffic." she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Looking over I saw Jacob pull up with the car.

"My son and I could drive you home if you like." I offered kindly.

"Um, sure that'd be awesome." she nodded walking out with me. Jacob got out the car to help me with my bags but seemed to stop short glaring at Blaire, who kindly returned the favor.

"Do you two now each other?" I asked the question obvious.

"Yeah, I'm his friend with 'no morals'." Blaire said sarcastically holding her hand out for Jacob to shake.

"Good to see you, or in your case I seem to always boss you around." he retorted back.

The two continued to throw a few sarcastic remarks at each other but they remained silent most of the time. I had to laugh lightly at the relationship between the two; it had the making of a true love.

We dropped Blaire off at her home and said to keep in touch. Jacob drove away mumbling stuff underneath his breathe.

"Something wrong son? Girl problems perhaps?" I questioned lightly hoping for a straight forward answer.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's just peachy. Except for the fact that she's a complete stubborn New Yorker." he mumbled to himself.

"Hm, maybe just a difference in choice." I stated earning a confused look from Jacob.

"What I mean is this. Bella was more down to earth, reserved, and less…independent. Blaire is the complete opposite."

"Sadly, I can't believe I thought I imprinted on her. We have nothing in common, except that we both like to argue with each other." he exclaimed.

"You two don't argue that much, isn't this your first time?" I pointed out.

He stayed silent for a few seconds, most likely letting what I just said sink in.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Blaire.**_

Hair naturally curled to perfection and frizz free. Check.

Nails chip free. Check.

Outfit without wrinkles. Check.

Ready for school. No check.

Truthfully, after being home and lounging around the house for about two weeks doing absolutely nothing of course I was not ready to go back to school. Why would I want to go back to loads of unneeded busy work, long hours of sitting in class, and drama of bitchy girls and PMSing guys. Why would I want to go back to that?

In all reality I could stay home from school, hell I could just drop out. But I'm a planner, a person with ambition and drive. I know at times I'm an irresponsible drunk party fashion obsessed girl, but times are about to change.

This is my senior year and for a few months I've been off my A game. And while I'm partying and worrying about boys, some girl out there is studying her ass off. While I'm giving a makeover some girl is filling out a college application.

My plans for my life are all laid out nothing to disturb its balance. That was until Byron whisked me away to this rainy town. I had to drop out the top art school in the country, which greatly shook the balance of my plan. On top of that because of these werewolf distraction I haven't painted or sketched in months and that greatly shook the foundation of my plan since I'm applying for an art scholarship at Columbia University in my home town New York.

Sure, I could easily pay to get in there. Of course it wouldn't be a dent in my parent's fortune. But things have always been handed to me, and at times it hasn't been a problem. Such as my clothes, cars, and vacation expenses, I have no problem with them paying for that stuff.

No, but when it comes down to it some things can't be handed to you. And this is one of those things I will not let be handed to me. I want to build up my own life independently, like an adult.

So that is why my A games coming back.

I need to start focusing. Of course La Push is no place to have an art center or classes but Seattle is only two hours away. So every Saturday from eight to eleven I'll be learning to sharpen my skills.

Along with that I'm getting back into my average routine that I did in New York. Starting tomorrow I'm going to start getting up at six to do an hour of yoga. Yoga helps artist relax and see everything with a new refreshed eye. This will defiantly help me see the small things in my drawings that could make a big difference.

My diet will also change going from Diet Coke to fruit and veggie smoothies. Veggies will be eaten twice a day and a gallon of water drunken per day.

I need to get my A game back.

Slinging my designer tote across my shoulder me and my knee high boots strutted out the apartment building that was in need of a good cleaning. I walked over puddles of rain water in the parking lot and opened the car door to be greeted with the scent of donuts. Byron took a bite letting frosting stick to the side of his mouth.

Can somebody explain to me how _that thing _is attractive?

He started the car and let the comfortable morning silence engulf us on our ride back to school and studies. But one thing I had been avoiding all morning kept creeping up in the back of my mind.

I would have to face Jacob.

It was in evident that I would have to see him. He was in over half of my classes and interaction would become unavoidable since we sat next to each other first hour.

But just because interaction wasn't avoidable didn't mean I couldn't try.

_**Byron.**_

I pulled up to the small high school and parked. Blaire got out saying something about needing to talk to some teacher and walked out onto the gravel parking lot. I stayed in the car leaning back against the leather seat.

I had nothing.

Seth wouldn't pick up the phone and yesterday on patrol he kept replaying what I yelled to Leah over and over again.

It's safe to say he's still pissed.

Seth was mad and he was the only person I could relate to. Jacob was cool but he was literally a lovesick puppy, and it was especially weird since he was lovesick over my sister.

But one look at her with a face mask on and that would change…

The bell rung and I decided not to piss off my history teacher any further. I know she loved my absence for a while, happy that the new kid wasn't talking about her acne problem. And I was starting to miss my absence even more. Unlike the last time I was in school I was no longer excited to walk into class and sit next to my best friend and ready to goof off.

Nope, now I was moving toward class sitting next to a person who would rather ignore me. Fantastic.

I sat down, late as usual and received a lecture. As usual. Seth ignored me, as usual.

First period was about to end in a few minutes and I leaned back in my chair praying the long class would end and save me from killing myself.

"Hey." I tried talking to Seth, what did I have to lose?

In response, I received silence.

"Still mad about the thing…" I said.

And the crickets are heard in the background…

"Come on man. What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked, third time's the charm right?

He slowly turned his head toward me and stared me down with his cold eyes.

"Why don't you try, I don't know, apologizing to my sister." he spoke sarcastically.

This had been an option I had been thinking off, but I always brushed it off. Why should I apologize to somebody who said something equally damaging to me? Sure, I may have started it but that doesn't mean she has to steep to my level.

She is after all the mature one.

I think.

_**Jacob.**_

Hello second semester, hello fresh start. No more dealing with vampires or long patrol hours. Nope, I was done, finished and free.

Now the question was what to do with that free time.

Considering the fact that my almost girlfriend, also known as Blaire, doesn't speak to me she won't be an option. Also taking into consideration that I left the pack, and all my friends, I doubt they want to hang out. My only options were hanging out with sophomores.

How cool am I.

I walked into science looking over the heads of half my classmates and bumping a few as I tried to reach my destination. I walked toward the back of the classroom, where I regularly sit due to the fact that nobody can see over my head.

The teacher walked in with a sour look on her face. I t clearly read 'I hate teens, mornings, my job, and my husband.' If she had a husband of course, couldn't be too sure since it looked like she was sprouting a mustache…

"Assigned seating. Due to behavior in all my classes I've found it fit for you all to move. As I call your name, get to your seat. And fast. I'm not repeating a word." she stated all of her words cold and emotionless.

"Brown, Dunning, Smith…" she said rapidly naming off classmates. I gathered my books and waited for her to say my last name.

"Black, Jones." she spoke pointing to a lab table. I walked over to the table a smile slightly playing on my lips.

Every since my Dad talked to me about Blaire I realized he was right. Why should we stop talking after one minor fight? I had missed her company greatly; I've been yearning for some sarcasm and dry humor that only Blaire could do. As she placed her books down next to me I inhaled her scent I hadn't smelled in the last 24 hours. Something about her expensive sweet smelling perfume and cherry lip-gloss made me even more attracted to her. I still clearly remember the taste of her lips on mine that one night in the field…

"Notebooks out, pens ready for a pop quiz." the teacher snapped and ruffling of paper could be heard.

"Can I borrow a piece of paper?" I whispered leaning by my lab partner. Of course I had a piece of paper; actually my notebook was under my desk. But being the cowardly werewolf I am, I had no other excuse or way to talk to her.

So the paper idea it was.

She tore the paper out her lime green notebook and our fingers lightly touched for a few seconds, but that was enough to send a shock up my hand.

Could I sound any more lovesick?

_**Leah.**_

"Agh!" I shrieked lightly jumping back and dropping the massacre brush. Apparently it vibrated causing the lashed to grow longer and it was recommended that it was heated before usage.

This is why my eye is slightly burning.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." I mumbled and I put my head under the sink and started the cold water. It ran down my face and onto my eye easing the pain. Of course if I was human I would need a doctor and to be in the emergency room.

But since I'm not human, I'm fine.

I reached for a cotton white towel and dried my face off. I put the massacre brush in a box which held all the stuff Blaire gave me, the box that contained stuff that will probably never be used. In this box were expensive makeup and hair tools, eight inch heels, and a very short sequin Chanel dress. All of these of course will be auctioned off on eBay.

For the first time in a while I put on an old greased stain shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants, something I would normally wear in public but not anymore. I grabbed a book, the Notebook to be more specific, and settled down in my living room.

Blaire had recommended that if I'm C-minus (she later explained that meant without a crush or man in my life) that it would help to watch other people's hard romances. Apparently it's supposed to give me hope that my love life will improve and that other people are doing ten times worse.

This is always good to know.

I picked up on page twenty and as I was about to turn the page the phone rang. Without looking at caller ID I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked still reading.

"Hi Leah its Sam."

The pit in my stomach that always deepened at the mention, memory, or sight at Sam deepened greatly. I still haven't decided if this pit was because I still have feelings for him or simply because I don't like him.

Of course I'm leaning towards option B.

"Hello Sam." I said my voice cracking.

Cool and confident. Cool and confident. Cool and confident.

"How are you?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"Fine and yourself?" I asked as if I cared about what his life was going after he broke my heart.

"Goog, good. Listen I don't want to beat around the bush to much, but would you like to go out with me and Emily tonight?"

Wow. Is this guy for real? Is he seriously asking if I would like to see this happy couple together? Is he seriously asking if I want to see what was supposed to be my husband with my cousin?

Is he serious?

"So you're asking…if I would like to see you and my cousin eating and looking at each other in a loving way. Your shitting me right Sam?" I scoffed the bitch inside me growing stronger by the minute.

"Because if that's what you're asking then my answer is _hell no!"_I yelled into the phone hanging up. I angrily threw the phone across the room not caring where it landed. I furiously chucked the love story across the room and stomped upstairs to get a more depressing life story than mine.

If of course, one actually exists.


End file.
